It's Our Generation
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: *Sequel to A Baby* 14 years later Emma, Max, Deenie, Janet, Midge, Colt and Marcy are in high school! Watch and read as the kids deal with growing up! ON HIATUS
1. Hello High school!

**Hey guys! After my last A:N I kinda scared some of ya guys huh? 0.0 Well I'm okay! The scary maze woman was captured by the ghost hunters! :D Just kidding so here's the long-awaited sequel! I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I only own any OC's!**

* * *

_*14 years later*_

**Emma's P.O.V**_  
_

I woke up in my bed on a sunny Monday morning. My name is Emma Taylor Anderson. My parents are Jack and Kim Anderson. I'm 14 years old and m twin brother is Max Bryan Anderson. Yeah this introduction is pretty lame huh? Sorry if I bored you away. I got up and walked to my closet. Today is my first day at Seaford High school, the place were my parents met, became best friends and fell in love. They also met their best friends Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Julie and Kelsey. Me and Max call them aunt and uncle even though were not related but hey they are awesome! I also call there kids my cousins. they're 1 year older than me and Max and we look up to them. First there's Janet **( A:N yeah uh Janice's name is Janet instead! Sorry I made a mistake)**. She's a little gothic, but not the kind of goth that is depressed and wears black every day and writes depressing stories. She wears black yes, but only black converse and black leggings and jeans. She match's the black with a colorful shirt or sweater. She isn't depressed, she's actually funny and laid back and is on the cheerleading squad. She's a little girly but not obsessively girly. Then there is Midge she is a complete tomboy, she wears sweats, jeans and tee shirts. She is like uncle Jerry, she's a little confused but not like uncle Jerry used too. Deenie is girly, she wears skirts, dresses, leggings, jeans and tee shirts. She likes cheer leading. She tried out for the squad last year with Janet but Janet made it, Deenie didn't **( A:N Deenie book reference)**. She wants to try out this year again. The triplets have one thing in common. Dancing. They do it every day. The Janet and Deenie have Uncle Jerry's black hair and Latino complexion while Midge had Aunt Grace's brown hair and eyes.

Then there's Colt. He's your kind of Peter Parker , cute and a little nerdy. He isn't like his parents who actually created a language called "nerd". He wears glasses like aunt Julie does, but wears jeans and plaid shirts instead of the clothes his dad wore. Trust me it was really dorky. But we all love Uncle Milton and Aunt Julie. Then there is Marcy, She's starting 9th grade too but is nine months older than me and Max since apparently the day my announced her pregnancy was the day Marcy was born. Ironic right? Marcy is one of my best friends and we are the best pair together.

Then there's me and Max. I have brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin like my dad. But I inherited my mom's entire personality. I love gymnastics like my mom and I've done it since I was four. I love cheerleading like mom and I've been on Seaford whales middle school cheerleading squad since grade seven, which is when Junior high school started. I am girly I guess you could say, I mean I like wearing skirts and dresses but I seriously hate it when someone says I'm weak because I'm a girl! I like playing basketball and volleyball and was on those teams at junior high school. I also like skateboarding like my mom and dad. One other thing I got from mom was her singing voice! She sings amazing songs! Now on to Max. He has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He's like my dad awesome at karate, loves to skateboard and has a hero complex. He's the best brother anyone could ask for! But can be a pain in the but too. Me and Max are older siblings! 2 years after me and max were born mom was pregnant with our little sister Alexis Mallory Anderson. We call her Lexi for short. She has blond hair and hazel eyes, a splitting image of mom. She is 12 years old and is starting middle school this year. She hates being called a dumb blond like mom does and is a little tomboyish like me and loves cheerleading and gymnastics. We also have a little brother too. His name is Micheal Justin Anderson. We call him Mike for short. He has brown hair and eyes and is exactly like my dad. He was born a year after Lexi so he's 11.

The one thing all of us have in common is karate. Since my dad owns the Bobby Wasabi dojo were our parents went to we all did karate. Me and Max were 3rd degree black belts, I was going to get my fourth one soon. Lexi and Micheal are brown belts, Colt is a blue belt, Marcy is a green belt and the triplets were purple belts. Well that's my family. So now I picked out my outfit and put it on. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with my light blue converse, blue tank top and white cardigan. I decided to curl my hair a little and put on **a LITTLE **bit lip gloss and mascara. I'm not that girl who uses her face as a coloring book, and either way . I walked down the stairs and saw my mom and Max eating breakfast."Morning sweetie are you ready for school?" she asked. "Yup, where's Lexi and Mike"? I asked. "They're getting ready for school." Mom replied. Soon Lexi came down with her back pack. She was wearing a white ruffled skirt a white tank top underneath her pink crop top. She wore a pink headband and pink flip-flops. I thought it was cute but TO pink. It made want to throw up at the sight of all that pink. But she did look very stylish. Then Mike came down with a plaid blue shirt and jeans with vans. Max was wearing something like Mike but his shirt was red. After that we ate breakfast and headed out.

"Okay kids let's go!" mom said and grabbed her car keys and we went to in the car. First we stopped at Seaford elementary for Mike who was in sixth grade. I smiled at the memories of that place. That was the last time I will see that school for a while. Then we dropped Lexi off at Seaford Junior high. "See ya after school Lex!" I called out. We both have a good relationship as sisters and rarely fight. "See ya Em!" she said and walked in the school with her best friends. Then our last stop. Seaford High school. "This is it, this the place were the golden years take place." I said and looked at mom. "Yeah this gonna be awesome! I can't wait to meet some girls" Max said. Me and mom rolled our eyes at this. "Well have fun at school kids I'll see you later at the dojo" Mom said. Mom works as an interior designer as much hours as us kids have school. She also helps dad at the dojo too. "See ya mom bye!" I said and me and Max closed the car doors and walked to meet up with Colt, Janet, Midge and Deenie. "Hey guys over here!" said Colt and we walked over to them. Janet was wearing here signature black converse with black leggings. She wore jean shorts over the leggings and A orange shirt that had a said " WINNER TAKES ALL". She also wore a black beenie. Deenie wore dark wash skinny jeans and a Blue and white striped shirt. She wore white sandals. Midge wore jeans and a white tee shirt which said "SKATER GIRL" on it. Colt wore a white plaid shirt with black jeans and converse. Marcy wore a blue dress with yellow flowers on it with yellow converse. "Are you excited for school Max?" Colt asked " Yeah I am! I wonder if they have a hockey team? Do they Colt?" Max asked. Max also liked hockey as much as karate. "Yeah there is. I was thinking about joining AV club and newspaper." Colt answered "They have a newspaper here? Cool I'm gonna join! I next to cheerleading of course. And volleyball!" I said. "Well let's not stand here and let's go in!" said Midge. So we walked in the school

Freshman year at last!

* * *

**Done! what do you guys think? Pretty good huh. Well the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Review, Favorite and Follow! Peace out home dogs! Sorry had to add Fred figglehorn in here! :D**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	2. New Friends and New enemies

**Hey people! Here's the next chapter for It's Our Generation :) So I got one review for the story so far! I'm not complaining but seriously people please review! I will give shout out to y'all who do. Well here's the second chapter! I hope you will enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Emma**

**Emma: Hi Dreaming2BAWriter! What's up?**

**Me:Could you please do the Disclaimer?**

**Emma: Sure! But it will cost you ;)**

**Me: Fine! -_- What is it? **

**Emma: 15 bucks**

**Me: HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!**

**Emma: You're starting to sound like uncle Milton**

**Me: Here! *Throws cash***

**Emma: Thank you! Dreaming2BAWriter doesn't own Kickin it. She only owns me,Max and oc's**

**Me: Thank you -_-**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

We walked into the school and it looked exactly the same as mom showed me in photo's, her yearbook and home movies. I walked with Max and Marcy to the auditorium where all ninth graders were. Me and Max sat down in some chairs and the principle came out to the stage. "Welcome ninth graders to Seaford High school! I'm sure you all had a great summer vacation and I hope you will enjoy everything this school has to offer..." He said and went on and on about clubs, sport teams and SO much more. "Well here are your schedules for the first semester and have a great year!" he said. As I was walking out I bumped into someone "Hey watch were you're going twerp!" a High pitched voice said. A girl with Bleached blond hair and icy blue eyes who wore a hot pink heels, hot pink miniskirt that would have been mistaken as a dish rag, and a hot pink crop top which looked like a napkin. I swear I would've puke from all the pink. It was so gross! "Sorry I didn't mean too." I said "Yeah well next time watch where you're going klutz!" She said. Wow my first day and I made enemy! "Well sorry but maybe if you were nicer I would've giving you my deepest apologies!" I said. "Who do you think you are?" She screeched "Emma Anderson. You?" I said coolly "Daphne Tobin." she said.

Wait. Tobin, That was one of mom's worst enemies! Here mother Donna nearly stole dad away from! "Well now I know were your attitude is from! Your mother" I said. "How do you know my mom?" She asked "Ask her and then find out!" I snapped and walked away. Man am I good! I seriously am like my mom. When I got to my assigned locker Marcy there "I can't believe you! You already started a fight today with DAPHNE TOBIN! You know who she is right?" Marcy asked me. "Yeah and boy did I shut her up! She's not gonna bother me for a long time." I said. "You know you're gonna get into trouble with her." Marcy said. "Please Marcy, her mom tried to get my dad! And if my mom didn't say anything I wouldn't be here now and be that skunkbag instead." I said while doing the correct combination. When I opened my locker a picture flew out. I picked it up and I gasped. It was a picture of my mom and dad and all their friends in it. "Marcy look at this!" I said and she came over and gasped to Omg it's our parents at our age!" She said and we looked at it. Apparently this was my mom's locker and Marcy's locker was her dad's locker! That's a coincident.

After that whole scenario We put our bags in our locker's and decorated it with pics and posters and other stuff. Then The bell rang, me and Marcy had our schedules and here's what it said:

7:40 Geography: Ms. Randolph (**School starts at this time and each period lasts for an hour. It also takes them 5 mins for them to get to next class. I hope this will clear up confusion**)**  
**

8:45 Spanish: Mrs. Cunningham

9:50 Math: Mr. Francisco

10:55 History: Mrs. Walsh (**A:N I imagine her as Teddy and she's married to Spencer! That's why her names Walsh**)

12:00 Lunch

1:00 Free period

2:05- 3:05 Music on Monday, Wednesday & Friday (Gym on Tuesdays and Friday)

3:15 End of Day

Me and Marcy had Spanish, Math and History together. The rest we didn't, so we walked to a classroom to get textbooks and about classes and junk. When we got there I sat beside Marcy on my right and and a girl with naturally red hair was on my right. She wore a blue pencil skirt with black leggings underneath, blue and white plaid shirt, White tank top underneath the shirt and a blue beenie. Her eyes were a pale green. "Hi I'm Tara White, what's your name?" The girl asked. "My names Emma Anderson, nice to meet you." I said while I shook her hand "This is my best friend Marcy Jones." I said pointing Marcy "Nice to meet you Tara." Marcy said and shook her hand. "Are you new here at Seaford?" Marcy asked "Yup I moved to Seaford all the way from Washington." Tara said "Wow that's pretty far." I said "Yeah it is but Seaford is pretty cool." She said and soon Macy, Tara and I were talking until the teacher handed us our textbooks and we walked out. Apparently Tara has Math, music slash gym and geography with me. So I said by to Marcy and me and Tara walked to geography.

I made an enemy and a friend today. What's next?

* * *

**So this one is a little shorter than the first but I think it's quite a filler. What do think of Daphne? I just had to add someone related to Donna and I thought "Why not add a daughter" and BA BAM! Daphne was her! :D So please review and tell me what you think of Daphne and Tara. Bye :)**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	3. How my parents met

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for It's Our Generation. I hope you like it! :) I also noticed that not a lot of people aren't reviewing too much so I please ask you guys to review and give me your ideas to help improve the story. Well here's the next chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! :(**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

Today has been really awesome so far. Tara is awesome and me and Marcy met her friends from her other classes. There's Ashley who has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She loves volleyball and we plan on trying out for the team since tryout's are in 4 weeks. Then there's Zeke he has blond hair and green eyes who loves playing football. Then there's Hilary. She has brown hair and eyes and she loves to do cheerleading too! Lastly there's Jake, he has black hair and green eyes. They freaky thing about them is they love karate! I told them about our dojo and they are coming to the dojo after school. After Geography, spanish, Math and History we had lunch and free period. Me, Tara, Marcy and Tara's friends all went to the cafeteria. I heard from stories of my parents that the cafeteria food is disgusting! But when I got to the lunch line the food that my parents describe looks amazing. "Hey your Jack and Kim's daughter aren't ya?" said an african american lunch lady. "Yeah why do you ask?" I said confused. "I was their lunch lady! I'm Marge." she said. I smiled "Oh yeah mom and dad mentioned you before. I'm Emma." I said to her and shook her hand. "Well you do look a lot like your father and you have gotten your moms personality." she said

I smiled and asked "What would you recommend?" I asked and she put on my plate a turkey sandwich with tomato's and lettuce with mayo and mustard. She also put an apple and milk on all of our plate's "Thanks Marge!" I said " No problem sweetie." She said then looked at the apple and laughed. "You know when your mom and dad met your mom dropped her apple and he caught it with his foot." She said. "Oh yeah mom told me that." I said. She then grabbed a DVD and said "I taped this when your dad moved here. It was so cute and you could tell they liked each other. " She said. "Thanks Marge we gotta go see ya!" I said. We all said bye and walked to were our "family" was. Janet, Midge and Deenie were with Max and Colt talking to their friends. "Hey guys." me and Marcy said. There were hey's and what's ups thrown around "Wow your quite popular today aren't ya Em?" Max said. "Oh these are my new friends, Tara everyone these are my cousins that I told you guys about Janet, Midge, Deenie, Colt and my twin brother Max." I said pointing to everyone. "No way you have a twin Emma? He's pretty cool" Ashley said "Don't forget amazing too" Max said. "Did I mention he is cocky?" I asked and everyone laughed except for Max who was sulking. Then we sat down and started eating.

Soon everyone was talking and laughing and making jokes. Then I remembered about the DVD Marge gave me. "Hey Colt do you have your Laptop with you?" I asked "Yeah why?" Colt responded. "Well you know that lunch lady Marge? She has a DVD of how my mom and dad met and I want to see it. Is it okay if I borrow your laptop quickly?" I asked him. "Sure Em." he said and I gave him the DVD and he loaded it. Everyone crowded around him and it started.

I saw my mom tossing an apple up and down while my dad was talking to Marge. I was shocked at how young they were. Then the apple dropped and my dad spun around and caught it. "Alright that was almost cool." My mom said. We all chuckled and kept watching "I'm Kim" mom said "Hey I'm Jack. I'm new." dad said "Yeah I can tell you still have that new guy smell." Mom said and we laughed at this and watched. Dad chuckled and they stared at each other for a minute until mom broke the stare by talking "Um can I have my apple back?" my mom asked "Oh sorry" said dad and he gave her apple back. If you looked closely you would notice that their hands were touching. "Well maybe I'll see ya around Kim" my dad said. "Maybe you will." mom said and walked away.

Then the video ended. "Wow that was even better than a chick flick!" I said to everyone and they nodded in agreement. Then we continued eating.

I wonder if I'll find the guy I love soon?

* * *

**Okay that's a little too short for my liking. I'm thinking about pairing Emma up with someone but I need Your help! I want you to submit a character to be Emma's boyfriend. (They will be like Jack and Kim and get married) Here's how what you write:**

**Name:**

**Age: 14 ( I'm not giving you a opition for age)**

**Looks: ( Hair and eye color to be specific)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Past:**

**Karate belt: ( Yes he will like karate)**

**Parents and siblings:**

**Well I hope you will submit your OC my friends! I gotta go see ya later alligators!  
**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	4. A Crush?

**Hi people! Than you guys for reviewing and submitting your OC in reviews! I picked a winner and the winner will be revealed in the chapter. For those whose OC is not picked, better luck next time :(. I hope you guys will like this chapter I wont update later in the day because I'm going to my grandma's for Thanksgiving! Tomorrow is technically Thanksgiving in Canada but we always do this every year so don't judge me! Anyways here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or the OC's mentioned in this! The right's for it go to the author's! :)**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

****After eating me, Tara, Marcy, Max, Deenie, Janet, Colt and Ashley went to the library to finish up homework! You'd think they would at least give you A LITTLE bit of homework on the first day? Hilary and Zeke weren't here since they were apparently dating. Midge was on a date with her boyfriend Blake Grayson (**A:N This is an OC created by PLL and Victorious lover! I don't own it! A few other OC's from others will be used in this story too!**). They've been dating since last year! So I was at the library finish the last of my geography. "Great three more subjects to go!" I said sarcastically. Max laughed "C'mon Em cheer up! I have four to do still." He said then frowned "Now I just made myself mad." he said. I laughed and finished math. After 10 minutes I finished all my homework while people were still finishing there's. "I'm gonna find a book to read I'll be back." I said and walked away to the book shelves. I decided to finish eating my apple, that I never ate at lunch. So I started tossing it up and down. Then I found a book that seemed interesting, it was called "Deenie" (**A:N lol! I just had to do that :D, but seriously read the book!**) I laughed at the title 'I gotta show Deenie this' and ran back to the group.

While I was running back I bumped into someone and knocked us both down. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said and helped the person up. I saw that it was a guy. A very cute guy. He had brown hair like me and bright blue eyes like Colt. "It's okay it was an accident." he said. Wow he was cute. Then all of a sudden my apple which was still apparently still in the air fell down and then the guy used his foot to catch it like that. I was shocked because 1. he could do that and 2. because that was what my dad did! "H-how did you do that?" I asked still in shock. "It's an old trick that my dad taught me. By the way what's your name?" he asked while he gave me my apple back. "Emma. Emma Anderson. Yours?" I ask. "Brendan Carlson, nice meeting you" he said and walked away. I was still in awestruck and walked back to the group.

I can't believe I already like a guy on my first day at school! The weird thing was he did the same trick my dad did.

* * *

**Wow that was REALLY short! Well Brendan won! The credit goes to danceislife1! Well the author's note was from yesterday so that's why it may confuse you a little since I wanted to update yesterday but didn;t since we left. Well thanks for the reviews people! Gotta go bye :)**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter **


	5. New friend

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! 8( I was going to update last weekend but had the computer gone! Sorry guys please forgive me! Well here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously! Do I look like Jim O' Doherty -_- No I don't! I don't own kickin it except OC's **

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

After the day ended mom picked us up and drove us to the mall. While we were driving I kept thinking about that Brendan kid. He seemed new since I never saw him at Seaford Junior High. When we got to the mall we all walked out and I grabbed my bag and made my way to the girl's change room. I changed out of my clothes and changed into purple sweats and a pale green tee-shirt. Then I walked out of the change room and saw Deenie, Midge and Marcy stretching so I joined them. Then after that mom and dad walked out of their office **(A:N Basically it's Rudy's office but since he retired it's their's)** and were talking. Then Max, Colt and Janet walked in and changed into their gi's and started stretching. Then mom and dad turned to us. "Okay guys let's get to work." Dad said "Let's start with sparring Colt and Janet, Deenie and Midge, Marcy and Lexi, Mike and Max and Emma with mom." Dad said. We then took positions and started fighting. Marcy had lost too Lexi, Deenie lost too Midge, Colt lost to Janet, Mike lost too Max and me and mom finished fighting, since she was a grown woman and I'm a teenager there was no winner. Then when we finished we were sweating. "Okay now your all going to do a little each of something. Marcy you will break boards, Colt and Midge you will do punching dummies, Emma, Lexi, Janet and Deenie you will do bow staffs and Max and Mike you too will remain sparring. Got it?" Dad said and we went to work. I was twirling the bow staff doing a routine when I heard a bell ring from the dojo doors. I turned to see Tara, Ashley, Hilary, Zeke and Jake walk in.

"Hey guys." I said and walked over to them. "Hello how may we help you?" my mom said "Mom, Dad these are our new friends Tara, Ashley, Hilary, Zeke and Jake. They're interested in joining the dojo." I said "Welcome to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Come into my office and we'll get you guys signed up." my dad said. They walked in and I followed my parents with Marcy behind me We walked in and mom said "Have you guys ever been signed up for a dojo before?" my mom asked. "Yes I was at the Black Snakes dojo **(A:N This is not a real dojo. You could tell it's not real because of the name -_-)** and I am a red belt." Tara said. I was impressed with Tara. "Me, Ashley and Zeke were at the fighting Cobra's dojo and are all green belts." Hilary said. "I was at the Black Dragons dojo but quit since they were cheaters. I am currently a red belt." Jake said. Mom and Dad glanced at each other. I heard their stories about the Black Dragons and I get why they're concerned, for all we know he could be a spy. But I could trust Jake, he's a nice guy. So they signed everyone up. After they got there gi's we remained practicing.

_*1 hour later*_

When practice finished we all went home and mom started cooking dinner. I helped her, we were making lasagna and I helped chop ingredients and... well just helping out. "So how was Seaford High? Do you like it?" she asked while chopping some ground beef. "It's really great! But there's this girl Daphne Tobin who I hate! She's a total-" I got caught off with a death glare from mom "Meanie." I said deciding to change my choice of words. "Emma just because we met someone on your first day doesn't mean-" this time I cut her off "She's Donna Tobin's daughter." I said "Oh you have my permission to lash out at her as much as you want." mom said and I laughed. After we finished cooking we called everyone to eat. After that we sat down, said prayers and dug in. Hey being a 3rd degree black belt works up an appetite! We all talked about our day and what we did basically. Then I went upstairs and walked into my bedroom. It was pretty cool I guess you could say. The walls were lavender and I had festival lights set up on the walls. On my walls were posters of my favorite bands, actors, actresses, singers and movies. I had bean bag chairs and so much cool stuff. I had a window with a view of the other window at the house next door. Our neighbors moved in July and we haven't met our new neighbors yet. Then as I put my bag down I heard someone say "Hey there stranger." said the person at the window I turned and saw that Brendan from school. "Hey, Brendan right?" I asked "Yup that's me! Your Emma right?" he said " Uh huh. Your our new neighbors?" I asked. "Uh huh we moved her just yesterday." He said.

"Cool! We're ya from?" I asked. "New York." He said causally " No way! I've always wanted to go to New York." I said "That's cool, it's a really awesome place." He said. Soon we were talking about school likes, ( He likes skateboarding like me! And he does karate!), Dislikes ( He hates raspberries, ham.), School, Family ( I told him about my Janet and everyone), Karate and so much more! "Hey why don't you hang out with my friends -well family actually- tomorrow ?" i ask. "Sounds cool! I'll walk you tomorrow to school too." he said "Sure thing! See ya." and closed the window.

Wow I made six new friends in one day. That's gotta be a record!

* * *

**DONE! So i hope this makes up for not updating for a while! So here is some late reactions for stuff.**

**1. Did you guys watch Girl vs Monster? If you didn't you must be mental or hate Olivia Holt because it was AMAZING! I keep listening to Fearless, Nothing's gonna stop me now and Had me at Hello nonstop! She has a great voice!**

**2. Did you guys see Wazombie warriors? I saw it on my computer since I don't live in the US -_- I seriously hate Lindsey though! She's our Donna Tobin I guess. But at least she's not mental as Donna in some stories!**

**Well gotta go guys bye!**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	6. A new Day

**Hi guys! I have a new chapter for you guys! I just wanted to say to Pll and Victorious Rule you're welcome since I decided to put her OC in my story. So here's the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every time I said this I'd have... $ 1.00 -_- well here's the chapter**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V **

I was standing at my closet picking what to wear today. I decided on grey bots just an inch or two below the knee, an orange button up v-neck shirt with the sleeves up to my elbows and Hello Kitty faces mashed close on it, skinny jeans and cross earings. Then I put on mascara and no not a lot to make me look like a raccoon. Then light pink lip gloss. That's how much makeup I wear. I walked downstairs and saw mom making omelets for breakfast. "Good morning sweetie." She said handing me an omelet with green peppers, mushrooms, red peppers, tomatoes and spinach. Call me a health nut but I love eating my vegetables. But I need to stay in shape for karate, gymnastics, cheerleading and volleyball. That's a lot of sports! "Morning mom! Thanks for the omelet!" I said and grabbed a fork and started eating.

"So who's your friend Brendan?" Mom asked while sipping her coffee. I nearly choked on my omelet! How did she know about Brendan? " What?" I asked "I heard you talking to him last night. Or were you talking to yourself because I could start calling a therapist for appointments if you want." Mom said jokingly. I laughed at mom's humor " Yeah I was he's our new neighbor right beside us. I'm gonna introduce him to everyone." I said. " Well that's nice." mom said. Then I heard the doorbell ring as I took the last bite of my omelet. Mom got the door while I ran upstairs to brush my teeth after I did I walked downstairs and saw mom and Brendan talking. Oh yeah I forgot Brendan was walking me to school. "Hey Brendan." I said "Oh hey Emma ready for school?" He asked. " Sure, see ya later mom." I said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then I walked out the door with Brendan.

Soon we started walking to school "So how long have you lived in Seaford?" Brendan asked. "I've been here since I was born." I replied. "My mom moved here with her family when she was 5 years old. My dad moved here when he was 14 years old." I continued. " They were best friends at first and soon they started falling for each other. Soon they started dating got married and had me and Max." I said "Wow they seem to have a good past together." Brendan said. Soon we got to school and saw Marcy, Max, Janet, Midge, Deenie, Colt and Tara with her friends all talking in a big group. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Em, is this your boyfriend?" Max said teasingly. Everyone laughed while I stood there peeved off. "No this is our new neighbor Max. He isn't my boyfriend and if he was at least I would have one and you wouldn't ." I said smugly. Everyone then laughed at Max while he scowled. Then I introduced Brendan to everyone and me and Marcy walked to our lockers and got our text books. After we got our stuff I turned to Marcy and we chatted for a while when someone knocked my books down. I looked up to see Daphne Tobin wearing the most high-waisted shorts ever, A blue crop top and Neon pink pumps. And let's not forget the clown makeup. "Watch it klutz." She said snarkily. I picked my books up and stood up "What is your problem?" I said. "Nothing I was just wondering where you got that hideous outfit. You look like a dork." She said. Okay that's it! She wants a fight then she will get one. " My outfit is hideous?" I started.

**Brendan's P.O.V**

After I got my schedule and locker combination I walked to my locker. Then I see Emma talking to Marcy by her locker. Wait her locker is beside mine? Huh small world after all. Then this girl barely wearing clothes on walks up to Emma and knock her books down. What the heck? Who does that girl think she is? I walked over a little closer to hear what happens. "Watch it klutz." The girl said. Emma stood up and said "What is your problem?" Emma asked. "Nothing I was just wondering where you got that outfit. You look like a dork." The girl said. Wow I already hate this girl. Then Emma said "My outfit is hideous." Uh oh this isn't gonna turn out good. "First off what you're wearing barely looks like you have no clothes on. Those heels are ridicules and did a clown and two year old do your makeup? Seriously stop bothering me because it's not gonna work Tobin." Emma said a little to loud. So the girl's last name is Tobin. Then the girl stomped away. Well Emma was right about the girl her makeup looks like a clown did it. I walked over to Emma and Marcy "Hey Emma, hey Marcy." I said. "Oh hey Brendan." Emma said. I walked up to the locker "No way your locker is next to ours? Cool." Emma said. I nodded and the bells rang I grabbed my books and walked to my class.

I walked to home room with Emma and Marcy. This was gonna be a pretty good day!

*_Lunch*_

Deenie's P.O.V

I was sitting at our lunch table with everyone when I noticed a bulletin on the board and my eyes lite up! It was for cheerleading try outs! I couldn't wait to start! The tryouts were in two weeks at the beginning of October. I was practicing really hard this summer to try to make it. Then I saw Emma and the new guy Brendan walking to the lunch table. "Hey Em cheer tryouts are in two weeks on Wednesday." I said. "Oh thanks for telling me Deenie." Emma said. Hilary and Ashley and I started talking about cheer.

This time I will make it!

* * *

**Well Finished! What do you think? To short? tell me in a review please! Anyone excited about Halloween? I know I am :) I'm thinking about writing a kick Halloween oneshot. Tell me in a review what you think. See ya later ;)**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	7. Tryouts and Crushes

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter. This takes place in October when Emma, Deenie, Hilary and Ashley trying out for cheerleading. Emma will also be on the newspaper and volleyball team. I have another contest for you guys! I want you to come up names for Emma's volleyball team. So send your suggestions in a review or PM! Anyways here's the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Tara can you do the disclaimer for me.**

**Tara: Why can't you do it? You can't force me to do anything!**

**Me: Because I'm the author and I will tell everyone you have a crush on-**

**Tara: SHHHH! Alright I'll do it. Dreaming2BAWriter does not own Kickin it and unfortunately me and the other OC's.**

**Me: Oh Max could you come here for a second!**

**Tara: 0.0 OKAY I TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Me: *Smiles evilly* I knew we could come to an agreement! **

* * *

**Janet's P.O.V**

Today was tryout's for the cheerleading squad. Since I am the captain I don't need to tryout. But other girls do, so I was standing in the Seaford high cheerleading uniform **(A:N The uniform is the same one Kim wore in My left Foot, Dummy Dancing and you can see girls in the background wearing ones as well so that is the uniform basically.) **and I saw girls coming out on to the field. Everyone trying out was wearing their hair in a ponytail and wearing shorts and a tee-shirt. I noticed Deenie, Emma, Hilary and Ashley standing somewhere on the field. Then I saw Daphne Tobin on the field wearing the shortest shorts I've ever seen. She was also wearing a sports bra. I shook my head at her. Then I realized it was time to start. "Okay everyone thank you everyone for trying out for the team. We're gonna start first with all of you doing the Seaford High cheer while doing a cart-wheel, back flip, toe touch and finish landing in a split. Okay? Lets begin with Tammy Conners." I said. After a long list of people it was Deenie's turn. "Alright sis lets see what you got!" I said. Deenie then started to cheer " S-E-A-F-O-R-D, The greatest school in history!" Deenie said while doing a cart-wheel "C'mon whales show your spirit!" Deenie said while doing an AMAZING back flip. All the girls started cheering her name. "Lets beat the team and call it victory! GO WHALES GO!" She shouted and did an AWESOME toe touch and split. All the girls were cheering as she finished. "Awesome job Deenie!" I said. All the other girls agreed. "Next is Emma Anderson." I said. Emma came up and started. She did the same cheer. Emma was AMAZING. I guess gymnastics and cheerleading paid off. "AMAZING JOB EM!" I said.

After the other girls finished I picked 15 girls. Emma, Deenie and Hilary were one of them. Ashley didn't however but wasn't upset. "Alright girls now just because you made the second cut doesn't mean you're officially on the team. Your next task is to do a round off, back flip, herkie, handspring and finish off with a layout. Okay lets start!" I said. Each of the girls did an awesome job! Although Deenie, Hilary and Emma were the best! All the other girls agree too. "Alright everyone gather around." I said. "I picked 10 of you that would make the team and to the 5 that didn't make it you tried your best." I said. I called out all the names and Deenie, Emma and Hilary were called.

Daphne Tobin, yes she made the second cut but didn't make the squad, threw a fit. "This must be a mistake! I am Daphne Tobin! How could you let these scrubs on the team!" She said. My anger started to boil "Maybe it's because they're better than you! And maybe they're a lot nicer than you!" I said. Daphne stomped away. After that scenario I handed the girls their uniforms and pom poms. I also gave them there practice schedule as well.

I wonder how this year will turn out.

**Emma's P.O.V**

I can't believe I made the squad! I couldn't wait to start practice. As I walked back to class a guy with brown hair and green eyes came up to me. "Hey I'm Greg and I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date?" He asked. Wow I already knew the guy for 3 seconds and he's asking me out. "Sorry I'm not interested." I said. Then he grabbed me harshly and said "Look you go out with me or else." He said. "Or else what?" I dared. Then he twisted my arm I screamed in pain. Then someone body checked Greg. "You got 5 seconds to run! 54321!" The guy said. **(A:N iCarly refrence!:))** I looked up and saw Brendan was the guy. "Thanks Brendan." I said. I then gave him a hug and we walked away.

That guy is just so sweet!

_*2 weeks later*_

**Tara's P.O.V**

I was sitting in history class with Emma finishing our history test. After we finished Mrs. Walsh came in. "Alright class now please hand back you tests. After we all got up and handed in our tests we got back to our desks "Class I have a very important announcement." She said. Mrs. Walsh paused for a minute and then said "I'm pregnant." She said. We all cheered for her. "So I will be gone for maternity leave in May or June so you will have a supply." She said. We were all sad to hear this though. We all love Mrs. Walsh, she's our favorite teacher and we would miss having her in May or June. We don't even know if we will have her next year. Than the bell rang, everyone got up and walked out. Since it was lunch I walked to the cafeteria and picked up a tray. I walked to the lunch line. When I got there I saw Max right in front of me "Hey Max." I said. He turned around and smiled "Oh hey Tara! How was history?" He asked.

"It was good! Mrs. Walsh is having a baby." I said. I reached for a hot roast beef sandwich "Really? That's cool! Mrs. Davids class was boring as usual." He said. I laughed at his comment and then we walked to the table were everyone was sitting. We were all talking but I couldn't help but sometimes look at Max. Yes I do like Max but I can't date him he's my best friends brother! **(A:N :) Spoiler)**. Well I guess that's just how it is and ate my lunch silently.

I wish I Max felt the same way

* * *

**TADA! Here's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Aw so Tara's got a crush on Max and Brendan saved Emma from Greg. Next chapter will be about Halloween. I also want you guys to send suggestions for costumes the gang should wear! I'll pick the best ones! Well I promise to update on Halloween! :) And if I don't you have my permission to kill me! Bye peeps :)**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	8. Happy Halloween

**Hey guys! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So here's a Halloween chapter like I promised :) Thank you Emmie for the costume suggestion! And now without further ado here's the chapter! And thank you Jennifer for reviewing her suggestion but Emmie's was the best. Sorry better luck next time :(**

**Disclaimer: I OWN KICKIN IT! Yeah I bought the rights to it! HAPPY HALLOWEEN because that is not true! -_-I also don't own any costumes or songs mentioned!**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was admiring my costume in my mirror. Today was Halloween and I was a candy corn witch for Halloween. I wore black tights, black phat boots, an orange, yellow and white dress the skirt poofed out and the top part fitted and an orange, yellow and white witch hat. I really love my costume! I walked out of my room and saw Max's costume and started laughing! He was a banana! "Laugh all you want Em! But my costume is something no one-" I interrupted him "It was the last costume in the shop." I said. "Yeah." Max replied. We then walked downstairs and saw Lexi and Mike's costume. Lexi was a purple crayon. She wore a purple dress resembling a crayola wrapper and a hat that looked like the tip of a crayon. Mike was Finn from adventure time. "Aw you guys look so cute!" I said. "Thanks Em! I love your costume!" Lexi said.

Then mom came in and said "Well you guys look adorable! Lets take some pictures." Soon we had all pictures taken and we walked out the door and drove to school. When we got there I saw Janet was wearing a a vampire costume, Midge was a nerd, Tara was a normal witch, **(A:N I imagine Tara's witch costume is the costume Bella Thorn wore in a shake it up Halloween episode) **, Hilary was an Indian **(A:N Wow that is actually my costume!) **, Zeke was an Indian matching Hilary, Deenie was a zompyre, Colt was ironically dressed as spider man since he's a bit like Peter Parker, Jake was a zombie, Ashley was a girl baseball player, Marcy was a cowgirl and Brendan- well he was no where in site actually. "Hey guys great costumes!" I said. "Thanks Em! Yours too!" Ashley said. We all walked inside and saw everyone in Seaford high dressed in costumes. Then we saw Daphne Tobin wearing a flapper costume. **(A:N Imagine it as Jessie's costume) **It was hot pink and really short! 'Figures.' I thought. Then Me and Marcy saw Brendan at his locker wearing a Luke sky walker costume.

'Wow he looks pretty cute- WAIT WHAT? Why did I just think that? I don't like him he's one of my best friend!' I thought. I shook it off and said "Hey Brendan! Nice costume." I said. "Thanks you look really good Emma." He said. I couldn't help but blush at his comment. 'Why am I acting like this?' I think. I grabbed my books and walked to class.

_*After school* _

**Deenie's P.O.V**

I was back at home with Midge and Janet setting up for our Halloween party. Our parents were okay with it and we were excited. We invited our family of course, a few of Janet's goth friends and cheerleader friends, Midge's skater friends and few of my dance team friends. We were in the basement were there was black and orange streamers, balloons and table cloths which held chips, punch and of course candy, everywhere. After that I set the playlist for the party. There was:

Thriller by Micheal Jackson **(A:N You must be stupid if you didn't have this song at a Halloween party!)**

Calling all the monsters by China Anne McClain

Got my scream on by China Anne McClain

Fearless by Olivia Holt **(A:N Couldn't help my self ;))**

Haunted by Taylor Swift

Raise Your Glass by Pink

That was just a few samples of some songs since we have a lot more. I couldn't wait for the party to start! ThenI heard the doorbell ring and I ran up to get it. When I opened the door I saw Brendan, Emma and Max standing in the doorway. "Hey guys come on in!" I said. They all walked in and sat downstairs and talked for awhile.

_* Half hour later*_

**Emma's P.O.V**

After a few minutes the party got in full swing! People were dancing on the dance floor (Like me!) and some were at the table eating snacks and pizza and drinking punch. We were all having a good time when suddenly Midge went up to mic "Hey party people!" She said and paused. Everyone was cheering "As one of your hosts for the party I decided we should do a little bite of karaoke!" She said and everyone cheered. "So when the spotlight lands on you, you will go up and bring the party in full speed!" Midge said. Everyone cheered again. "Alright lets see who will start us off." Midge said. The spot light rolled around and it landed on... ME? "Alright Emma is gonna start us off." Midge said. I walked up slowly to the stage set up. Brendan then grabbed me and said "You can do this. Just imagine everyone in their under wear." He said chuckling. I nodded and walked up to the stage I turned to Midge and said "I hate you." I said. She smiled and said "Love you to baby cuz." She said. Then I picked a song called 'Nothing's Gonna stop me now' and started.

_Hey look out world cuz' here I come _

_I'm burning brighter than the sun you put up walls but I can't break em' , break em'_

_Fear is not a roadblock, don't care what the haters say they don't scare me I'm not shaking, shaking_

_And if you think I'm gonna quite just go and cross it off your list_

_I just wanna scream! Out loud, Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_I'm never coming of this cloud_

_So move over, move over _

_You don't want to mess with me I know who I'm meant to be ohh_

_Never gonna slow me _

_Nothing's gonna stop me_

_Now ow ow ow ow ow!_

_Nothing's gonna stop me _

_now ow ow ow ow ow_

_I'm moving faster than you think_

_Everyday I'm getting stronger, stronger_

_But I was born to break the rules. So that's just what I'm gonna do_

_I just wanna scream! Out loud, Nothing's gonna stop now!_

_I'm never coming off this cloud _

_So move over, move over_

_You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be ohh_

_Never gonna slow me down_

_Nothing's gonna stop me _

_Now ow ow ow ow ow_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_Nowwwwwwww_

_And if you think I'm gonna quite, just go and cross it off you list_

_Hey look out world cuz here I come_

_I'm burning brighter than the sun..._

_I just wanna scream! Out loud, nothing's gonna stop me now_

_I'm never coming off this cloud _

_So move over, move over_

_you don't want mess with me I know who I'm meant to be ohh_

_Never gonna slow me down_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_Now ow ow ow ow ow (x4)_

_Nothing's gonna stop now!_

__At first when I was singing it was slow and low **(A:N Like in the movie clip)** but after a while I gained confidence got louder. When I finished everyone went wild and was applauding like a madman's. I was smiling like crazy and got off

"Well thank you Emma for singing! Now lets see who's next." Midge said. After they picked someone Marcy and the gang came up and was congratulating me on my singing.

Best Halloween ever!

* * *

**Done! What do you guys thank. I hope you liked it! Again thank you Emmie and Jennifer for the costume ideas. So peeps have a swawesome Halloween and hope you get a lot of candy cuz I'm going trick or treating! See ya!**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter  
**


	9. A Terrible Surprise

**Hey guys! How was your Halloween? I got a packet of Reese for Halloween! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE! I said to the woman who gave me that "Bless your soul" Seriously I did! :D Now today I got a review and I would like to answer to Alex who wrote a very "nice" review here is my expression**

**Alex:... :) Thank you Alex for pointing out my spelling errors. But how said "Not to be rude" You actually were! Saying that if I keep spelling words wrong I shouldn't keep writing! That is rude! Just because I wrote mistakes doesn't mean I have to stop writing stories and you can't do anything about that! Because as I quote from Olivia Holt 'Nothing's gonna Stop now' I'm a human being and we make mistakes! So don't you dare tell me to stop writing because I made a mistake! There are more people on here where I have found at least 20 mistakes! Have you heard of if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all?**

**Sorry I bored you guys to death with this but I just wanted to say that! Any way on with the story! **

**Warning: This chapter may scare you and you may have not seen it coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the newspaper room typing away. Yeah I joined the school paper and I worked on the advice and News column. For advice my pen name was Ask Mackenzie. I answer five problems each week. I finished writing 4 of them and I was working on the last one. 1 was a friendship problem, 2 were peer pressure problems and the last one I did was to help for popularity. The last one was this:

Dear Mackenzie,

So I like this guy. He is really sweet and kind and I really like him. The problem? Well it's not because I'm shy around him but he's my best friends brother and I don't think she would like the idea of us dating. I'm so confused I need help.

Sincerely,

Utterly confused

'Aw the poor girl must be confused out of her mind' I thought. So I typed in an answer:

Dear UC,

Looks like your caught in a sticky situation! Well the best advice I can give you is tell your best friend the truth. She is most likely not gonna be upset about you liking her brother and you might be relieved. But if she isn't you'll just have to tell her that you really like her brother and if she really cares she would be happy for you guys. All in all whatever happens you will feel better telling your friend and will feel relieved. Hope I helped your problem! Bye 3

Sincerely,

Mackenzie

Done! I clicked the send button and it was sent to the editor. I then got up and walked out to wait for mom to pick me up. It was Friday and it was pretty late but mom and dad were okay since I had cheer practice and newspaper to do after school. Janet was making us practice extra hard for the first football game of the season. Which was next Saturday. I waited for mom for 10 minutes. I was getting worried. What if she got hurt? But then I was sensible thinking she is probably caught in traffic. Then I got a phone call from an unknown number. I was torn between answering or let it stop ringing, I mean it could be a telemarketer or a stalker or a serial killer! But it could be something important to. So I picked up "Hello?." I said. "Is this Emma Anderson"?" Said a authoritative voice.

"Yes." I answered. "Who is this that I'm speaking to." I said. Mom and dad told me and Max to once we got our cell phones not answer unknown numbers. "This is a paramedic. I am here to inform you your mother has been in a car accident.

I dropped my cell phone at this.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! How was that for a cliff hanger! Don't worry Kim wont die! I'm not heartless to kill someone in a story. The next chapter will be coming in at least an hour! See ya guys soon.**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	10. A Terrible Surprise Part 2

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. So I guess I gave you guys a good shock huh? So a recap**

**Emma has been late at school writing for the newspaper and answers a problem which is like Tara's situation. And Kim has been in a car accident. Well that's all for now so here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it so don't sue me!**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

My mom was in a car accident! My breathing started quickening and I picked up my cell phone and started screaming in the phone "What happened? Is she alright? Is she in a coma? Is she d-dead?" I said as my voice cracked at the end. "No she is alright but has a few injuries that are mild but she is unconscious. But we would like you to come to the hospital." The paramedic said. I pressed 'end' and ran to the hospital. I really wished I brought my skateboard. But that didn't matter.

**Kim's P.O.V (20 minutes earlier)**

I got in the car and started driving to pick up Emma from school. She's been really busy with school and I'm getting worried about her. If she keeps this up she's gonna be stressed out. I couldn't believe that 14 years have passed since the twins were born. It was just as if yesterday I gave birth to them, they got their first haircut, when they were potty trained, their first day of school, going to middle school and dealing with teen problems. And it's not only them it's Lexi and Mike as well! They're growing up so fast. As I started driving down the street I noticed some guy's car was swerving. 'Oh my god the guy is drunk!' I thought. Then he suddenly hit my car. I screamed while it skidded down the road . Then the car hit a pole. Glass shattered and cut me and my left arm and leg started hurting. My head banged against the dashboard and started to pound and then everything then went black.

**Jack's P.O.V (After Kim left)**

I was at home cooking pasta and watching Lexi, Mike and Max. Kim went to go pick up Emma from school. Lately I've been in shock at how the kids are growing up fast. But it was also hard seeing my two little girls grow up, especially Emma. She is the oldest and my little girl. I've always loved and cared for her since she first came to this world. I was also surprised at how the guys were growing up fast too. Then suddenly the phone started ringing I ran over to it and picked it up "Y'ello." I said. "Hello is this Mr. Anderson?" A man asked. "Yes it is who is this that I am speaking to?"I asked. "I am a paramedic and I called to inform that your wife was hit by a drunk driver." He said. I gasped. Kim was in the hospital! "Oh my god! Is she alright? She's not gonna die is she?" I asked. "No she's not in critical state, the only severe damage she has is a slight fracture in her left ankle and arm." He said.

"Okay thank you." I said. "Kids c'mon were going to the hospital." I said. "Why dad?" Lexi asked. "Yeah is everything alright.?" Mike asked. "Your mom was in a car accident. She's fine but she's unconscious. And she is not gonna die." I said. They were all shocked "Mom's not gonna die right dad?" Mike asked. "No she is not going to die. She will be alright." I said. They nodded their heads and we walked to the car. We started walking to the car and started driving. I called Jerry and told him to tell everyone and come to the hospital. While we were driving I saw Kim's car crushed by a pole and the guys car crushing it. Anger boiled in me. I was making sure I was gonna press charges on the idiot who hurt my wife! Once I got to the hospital I walked to the front desk and asked the woman for information from Kim Crawford.

"She is alright but you will have to wait a while to see her." she said. "Thank you." I said. She nodded curtly and I walked to the waiting room. Then after a while Jerry, Grace, Kelsey, Eddie, Milton and Julie with their kids arrived. "Hey Jack how's Kim?" Grace asked. "She's alright but is unconscious." I said.

Then all of a sudden Emma burst through the doors. Her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Emma what are you-" I said. Then realizing Emma was at the school all alone. "Oh my god Emma! How could I have forgotten you. I left you at the school! You would've been kidnapped, mugged or-" I stopped not wanting to think of the other possibility. Kim was in an accident and is unconscious and I forgot my daughter at school. I am a terrible father and husband." I whispered and sunk down in a chair. Emma sat down next me " You're not a horrible father or husband dad. You didn't mean to forget me, it wasn't you fault that mom got in an accident. You're a great dad." Emma said and hugged me. I hugged her back, letting her words sink in. "Thank you Emma." I said.

Then a doctor came in the room and called "Kimberly Anderson." We all stood up and walked over. "So as you have heard Mrs. Anderson is unconscious and her left arm and ankle is fractured. She also has a mild concussion so she will need to take these pain killers for the headaches. Her ankle is just slightly fractured and it is bandaged up. It will be removed in 3 weeks. Her cast on her arm will be removed in 3 weeks as well. She has a few cuts on her cheek but she will be alright." the doctor said. We all breathed a sigh of relief now knowing Kim will be alright. "She hasn't woken up yet but you can go see her." The doctor said. we all walked in and saw Kim lying on the hospital bed. She had a cast wrapped around her left arm and splint and her ankle bandaged up. She was on the hospital bed not moving. Every one sat down and said things like "Hey Kim wake up soon" or "I hope you wake up soon aunt Kim" or "We love you mom and we hope you will wake up". After everyone said something to Kim and then they left. I walked up to the bed and said "Kim I hope you will wake up soon. We're all worried about you and we just want you to be safe. I love you." I said. I gave her a quick kiss and sat down on a chair and pulled it beside her bed, grabbed her hand and waited. After a while I drifted off to sleep.

_*2 hours later*_

**Jack's P.O.V still**

I was woken up by moaning. Wait moaning! I opened my eyes and saw Kim with her eyes wide open and half smiling. "Hi." she said. "Kim you're awake!" I said and gave her a kiss. "Yeah I am. What happened? I can't remember." she said. "You were going to pick Emma up from school but a drunk driver hit you." I said. Kim sat there and nodded. Then she started crying "I remember. I was so scared, I thought I was going to die." she said and cried harder. I just gave her a hug and said " You're gonna be alright Kim. No one will hurt you." I said. I wiped her tears away and gave her a hug. Then everyone else came in "Hey Jack has- KIM! You're awake!" Grace shouted and everyone came and gave me a hug. "Guys don't worry I'm gonna be alright." Kim said. I guess my talk with her helped.

Then a police man walked in. "Excuse me I don't mean to intrude but would you like to press charges against the man who crashed into you?" he asked. "Yes." Jack said. The police man nodded and walked away.

Everything was alright.

* * *

**Done! So everything turned alright. What do you guys think? Please review!**

-**Dreaming2BAWriter**


	11. Volleyball, Bullies and Talent Shows!

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I hope you aren't mad 0.0 So I promise to make up for all the time I missed. SO I HATE CARSON FROM NJC! HE'S A CHEETAH MEOW! I SAW THE KARATE GAMES! I WAS SO MAD THAT THEY DIDN'T KISS! AND JACK ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE IN KIOOO! AH! :D Anyway I did this chapter since I am on the volleyball team. We lost so we aren't going to the playoffs :( Well here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

**P.S I love Jack's last name! Brewer sounds better than Anderson! So that means I am now changing their last name to Brewer.**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Mine." I called and bumped the volleyball. I was in the middle of playing volleyball game against Crayfish High. We were playing for them to get to the semifinals of the playoffs. Yeah Seaford High got into the playoffs! I Was in center of the gym trying to get one more point to win the last set of the game. You see like all sports there are 3 rounds in a game, or the regular term in volleyball each round is called a set. There isn't any time in a volleyball game actually, we have to get a number of points to win a set. Seaford and Crayfish were tied since we both won one of the three sets. We have to win all sets or two sets to win a game. Anyways we rotated and I was setter. The setter sets a ball up and has to hit for when it comes to our side. Now server Alicia has a killer over-hand serve and we get a lot of points from it. "SERVE IT UP ALICIA, SERVE IT UP!" Everyone on our team and sitting on the stands shouted.

Alicia served the ball and it flew across and to the crayfish side. However one of the rival team members bumped it and it went over to the net. While Ashley (Yes she made the team with me!) bumped it. I set it and Ashley hit it to the other side and it hit the floor. WE WON! We all jumped up and down excited to make it to the semifinals.

_*3 hours later*_

We won the last round of the semifinals and we had to win one last game to win a banner for our school. Seaford high has no banners for volleyball. Only basketball, football, hockey soccer you name it! All except volleyball. So we were against Western High. We had were tied again and Western High was serving and it went over. After that everything was in slow motion Alexa (One of our other team members.) bumped it and Alicia set it and I hit it. The ball hit the ground. I realized that I scored the winning point and we had the banner. Everyone was cheering and I was jumping up and down with the rest of the team. We then got handed the banner and we were screaming out of happiness. As we walked out I saw mom, dad, Max, Lexi, Mike and the gang walked up. Mom had gotten her bandage and sling off 5 days ago. Mom and dad crushed me in a hug. "Congratulations honey you did amazing." Mom said. "Thanks mom!" I said. "Great job kiddo." Dad said. "Thanks dad." I said. Then we all walked out. "Em you did awesome!" Marcy said. "Thanks guys but it wasn't just me it was Ashley and everyone else on the team to." I said. Then we walked out the gym.

*_Next day* _

**Emma's P.O.V still**

When me and the gang got to school everyone was cheering and celebrating the big win. Everyone around me would be like "Awesome job Emma!" or "Great going Em!" It felt nice. I was doing a test for spanish now and was almost finished. Now I was finishing up the last question until the bell rang. I finished up fast and handed the test to Mrs. Cunningham. I walked out with Marcy and went to my locker. I un-locked my locker and grabbed my books until someone turned me around. It was Daphne. I mentally groaned. "What do you want Daphne?" I asked. I looked and saw that Marcy was long gone.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on the big win." She said in her nasally voice. "Mhm." I said. **( A:N Kinda like how Kim said that in Ricky Weaver) **"Well anyway just wanted to let you that Brendan is mine and that you are a loser, Freak and a priss." She said. That pissed me off! "Excuse but who do you think you are!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and stared "Do you mind!" I said to them. They then turned their attention to what they were doing before. "Anyways Daphne you think you are too cool and so cool but you are a priss! So stop bothering me! Bullying is gonna get you no where in life!" I said. "Ha is that what you think! Well whatever because you are jealous! You wish that you were pretty like me since you are ugly! So many people turn away from you because you are to hideous!" she said. That HURT! "Says the girl that wears 70 pounds of make up." I said. I wasn't going to let her win or let her know that I was effected by what she said. She then turned on her heel and walked away. I walked slowly to math class. Daphne's insult still echoing through my head. Maybe she was right. I was a skater and I loved karate and I rarely do girly things and what guy likes that. But why say that comment about me liking Brendan? He's my friend. Nothing more. And after that I walked to math not saying anything.

**Brendan's P.O.V**

I was eating lunch and I kept looking at Emma. She was sitting there quietly eating. That was unusual. "Hey Emma are you okay?" I said to her. She looked up and nodded. She wasn't talking at all! That is not the Emma I like- WAIT WHAT? I don't like Emma. She is my friend. She then got up and walked away. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked out of the cafeteria looking for Emma.

I walked around the school until I heard crying. There I saw Emma crying on the steps to the 2nd floor. "Emma?" I said. Emma looked up and curled up into a ball. I walked over to the steps and gave her hug. "What happened?" I asked. And she told me about her meet with Daphne. To be honest I hate her. Yes I hate her! H-A-T-E hate! I don't like snobby people! Then after Emma finished she whispered "Maybe she is right." I then felt shocked. I may have been here for a short time but I know for a fact that Emma doesn't cry and let people get the best of her! "Emma Daphne was being stupid. You are pretty and no one would mistake you as ugly. You are so much better than that piece of trash." I said. It was all true because that is just who Emma is. "Thanks Brendan." She said. What shocked me the most was she gave me a kiss on my cheek. She walked away and I was standing there a little love struck.

**Tara's P.O.V (After school)**

Today I was going to tell Emma about my crush on Max. If you hadn't guessed but I was Utterly confused. No surprise there! I finally decided to take Emma's advice and tell her the truth. That's something you don't hear huh? Taking advice from the person who is part of the problem. I was walking to the football field and saw Emma in her cheer uniform. There was a football game happening tomorrow and the squad was practicing. Janet then said practice was over and Emma walked to the parking lot right where I was. "Hey Em!" I said. "Hey Tara how's it going?" She asked. "Good so I have to tell you something." I said. Emma nodded "I like your brother Max." I said in a rush. "What are you saying? Speak slower Tara." She said. "I like your brother Max." I said. At first Emma said nothing until she broke out in a grin and said "Oh my gosh really? I can't believe it!" Emma said. "Wait you're not mad?" I said in Disbelief. "Of course not! Why would you think... Wait! Your utterly confused?" She said. "Yup. I was scared that you were mad that I liked your brother." I said while nodding. Soon we walked out of the library and went down the hall. "So how are you gonna tell him how you feel?" Emma asked. "Oh you know wait until the day I die!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon Tara! You need to tell him or else some other tart will snatch him up." Emma said. "I know but how?" I said. Emma then thought and soon something caught my eye. There's gonna a Talent show on December 5th. "Hey I have an idea!" I said and explained the plan to Emma. "That's perfect!" She said.

I guess Emma's advice was great help!

* * *

**Done! So I hope this makes up for lost time! I was having a little bite of writer's block! But I will write a Thanksgiving chapter now since today is Thanksgiving in the U.S.A! But after the thanksgiving chapter you will have to wait until December 5th for the next chapter to this story! Sorry guys. But in the meantime I will write new stories to keep your spirits up! So give your comments to this chapter by reviewing my peeps! Well bye!**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	12. Happy Thanksgiving! :)

**Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you enjoy! Also A Happy Thanksgiving to the U.S.A! :)s**

**Disclaimer: READ MY LIPS I. DON'T. OWN. KICKIN IT! Understand!**

* * *

**Max's P.O.V ( I just realized that I Never did Max's P.O.V 0.0)**

It is Thanksgiving today and our grandparents were going to come over. We were all pitching in by cleaning our rooms and making dinner. Aunt Grace, Uncle Jerry, Deenie, Janet, Midge, Uncle Milton, Aunt Julie, Colt, Aunt Kelsey, Uncle Eddie and Marcy were all coming. That was a lot of people. So me, dad and Mike were extending the table. It was really hard to do! After we finished We walked in the kitchen and saw Emma, Lexi and mom cooking. Emma was working on the apple pie and pumpkin pie. Mom was working on the turkey, stuffing and vegetables. Lexi was working on the mashed potatoes and salad.

"Wow everything smells good mom!" I said. "Thanks Max." she said. I couldn't wait to eat! I wished Tara was coming though. Yes I like Tara but I don't think she likes me back. I mean what guy wouldn't like her? Oh well a guy could dream couldn't he?

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was finishing the apple pie and put it in the oven. I was an excellent baker if I do say so my self! I then finished my part of baking and I went upstairs to change in some jeans and a blue knit sweater I got at a store. After awhile I fell asleep.

_* 1 hour later*_

I woke up and realized that some guests already arrived. I ran downstairs and saw that Janet, Deenie and Midge were here. "Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving." I said. "Hey Em! Thanks!" Janet said.

_*2 hours later* _

Everyone then arrived and we started eating. The turkey was delicious! Everything was so good I had seconds for potatoes, gravy, turkey and stuffing of course! The adults were talking while us kids were talking. "So you guys looking forward for the Talent show?" I casually said. You see Tara is gonna do a song to tell Max how she feels. I am excited for her! "Yeah! The dance team is performing and we're working on a new routine!" Deenie said.

"That's cool Dee!" I said. We still talked about the subject more until a new subject came up "I hear that the cheer team will compete in the cheer olympics this year!" Janet said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah that's what coach told me." Janet said. This was so exciting! I couldn't wait for it!

The rest of the night we ate and shared good memories! Cuz' that's what you do on Thanksgiving! You get together with the ones you love! Although I still agree that the food is just a tiny bit better ;)

* * *

**Wow that was really short for my liking! W But I hope you guys liked it. Oh who am I kidding nobody would like this chapter!**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	13. Talent shows and Christmas Carols

**HEY GUYS! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING DECEMBER 5TH! 0.0 You see the thing is I got sick and had a bad fever and I was really tired and weak. I had a sore throat as well and was so sweaty and I'm pretty sure I was a little delirious. I couldn't even walk right because of my fever. I missed school that Wednesday,Thursday and Friday because of my fever. And school has kept me busy and I have three upcoming tests and an assembly for Christmas the sixth grade is participating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or the O.C Brendan. danceisforever1 created the O.C I only own Emma, Max, Alexis (Lexi), Micheal (Mike), Janet, Deenie, Midge, Colt, Marcy and etc**

**Tara: Since when did the rest of us become etc?  
**

**Zack , Hilary, Ashley, Jake : YEAH! **

**Me: Hey I created them as O.C's first! So don't complain. Besides you guys still are rocking awesome!**

**Zack, Hilary, Ashley, Jake: MHHHHM!**

**Me: What's that? I feel a sneeze coming on AH AH-**

**Tara, Zack, Hilary, Ashley & Jake: Aw gross! Let's get outta here! **

**Me: I guess that's one advantage of getting sick!**

* * *

**Tara's P.O.V**

"Emma are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. I was back stage in the auditorium. Today was the talent show and I was going to perform a song. And this was a song for Max. "Of course it is! And this song is a really good way of explaining your type of relationship with Max." She said. Oh yeah the song is Best Friends brother. Yeah not the most original idea but it describes our relationship. "But what if I don't sound good I'm not that good of a singer!" I said. I can sing pretty well but not like Selena Gomez! "Tara you'll do fine! You have a beautiful voice and Max will definitely like it." Emma said. Then the announcer said "Will Tara White please come to the stage." That was my cue. "Break a leg." Emma said. I walked out on stage and everyone was applauding. "Thank you." I said. "I want to dedicate this song to someone and I think the title will kinda give it away." I said looking directly at Max. Then the song started and I began singing:

_I call you up when I know he's at home_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me _

_Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?  
_

_I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_Punk rock drummer and he's six foot three_

_I don't want to But I want to _

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_BFB(2)_

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother (x2)_

_I kinda think that I might be his type_

_Cause when you're not around he's not acting to shy_

_Sometimes I feel that he might make a move _

_Is this all in my head, I don't what to do_

_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend _

_I really hope i can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_My best friends brother is the one for me!_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_Punk rock drummer and he's six-foot three _

_I don't want to, but I want to_

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_BFB (x2)_

_My best friends brother (x2)_

_BFB (x2)_

_My best friends brother (x2)_

_And he's just a dream (Yeah)_

_And you know what I mean _

_If you weren't related_

_YEAAAAAAH!_

_My best friends brother is the one for me _

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_Punk rock drummer and he's six-foot three_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_I don't want to, But I want to!_

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and _

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_BFB (x2)_

_My best friends brother (x2)_

_BFB(x2)_

_My best friends brother (x2)_

After I finished everyone was applauding. They loved it! I walked back stage but before I did I looked out at the audience to see if Max got the memo. But he wasn't there. Tears started threatening to spill my eyes because he obviously ran off because he didn't like me. I walked back stage only to find Max there. "Max?" I said.

**Max's P.O.V**

After Tara had sung that song I realized she liked me. Of course I have liked her though. More than a friend and I was going to change that between us. As I saw Tara walk back stage I got a little nervous "Max?" She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I heard the song. You are an a great singer." I said. She blushed and said "Well I get that you don't like me so I'm just gonna leave and-" But I cut her off by slapping my hand over her mouth "Tara listen! I like you too and I wanted to ask you out on a date to Tony's Pizza Palace?" I asked. Tara smiled and gave me a big hug. "AWWWWW!" Emma, Midge, Janet, Colt, Deenie, Marcy and Brendan all said. Apparently they were spying on us. Me and Tara laughed and we walked out of the auditorium. To our first of many dates.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

**Emma's P.O.V**

Three weeks have passed and Tara and Max were a couple. But now I was Christmas shopping and I needed to buy gifts for everyone. So far I have gotten Max, Tara, Midge, Marcy and Janet their presents. I got them:

I got Janet a Little big planet game since she loves it

I got Marcy an Emily Osment CD since she loved the pop star

I got Midge an autograph from her favorite skateboarder Tony Hawk (Which took a LONG time to get signed)

I got Tara a Bean bag chair since she said she wanted one for her room

I got Max a ticket to a hockey game for the San José sharks since it's his favorite hockey team

So I finished a lot of people on my list but had more people to get presents for. So I walked around more stores and found presents for Mike and Lexi and Mom and Dad. I got mom and dad a new bow staff for the dojo, Lexi some new clothes (2 pairs of jeans, a blue wool sweater and cool boots), Mike an adventure time action figure set since he loves the show, Deenie a video game for cheerleading, (Yeah those are real!) and Colt a science kit.

You're probably wondering how I managed to pay for all of this right. Well I have saved my Christmas, Birthday, Allowance and New years money then you have a lot. And I babysit so I have A LOT of money. Now that I was finished I walked to the back of the mall and went to Santa's Village. I help out there for the season. I dressed up in an elf costume and would collect money for The Salvation Army and I just stand around and ring the bell while strangers walk by without putting a donation in. It was just not kind in my opinion.

People walking by with only intentions of getting presents while some poor family is out there having no gifts for Christmas. Or food to eat while most of us have good Christmas dinners. So I just kept ringing the bell while more pedestrians walk by with worry of buying gifts. I start to get more and more frustrated.

Why can't some people AT LEAST stop and put a dollar in. Just to stop and think about how one family would be delighted to have a happy Christmas because of their donation. Soon I got an idea that would gain some money. I began to sing. Some people stopped and listened. I sang The 12 days of Christmas (**A:N that's my favorite Christmas carol!**). AS I finished some people started putting more money in the basket. "Thank you so much!" I said. I was finally happy that someone would get a happy Christmas.

So once during this season, take a moment and thank god for all that you have.

* * *

**DONE! So I am so sorry that I haven't had a lot of time update. With my flu I slacked off. And now I have A TON of things going on at school so I'm really busy. But now let's not focus on me... Max and Tara finally got together! How's that as a chapter for ya! I also want to send out my prayers for the families in Connecticut who lost a child in the school shooting! Those poor families most be devastated! And near Christmas time to! :'( Well I guess that's it. Oh wait! I nearly forgot about mentioning my poll! C'mon people I need your votes! Do you want Jace or Jika? That's all I ask.**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	14. Merry Christmas everyone! :)

**Hi guys! So I decided to post this chapter on Christmas because it is my Christmas present to you! Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you have a great holiday. Even if you don't celebrate Christmas I still wish you the best this season! I will also write a New years chapter as well! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. Only O.C's By the way the credit for Stacy's name goes to dancisforever1**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

It was Christmas eve and I was making some turkey for the family. Me, Emma and Lexi were working on the food. It was turning out well. We had a lot of people coming. We had:

Grace and Jerry with the triplets

Julie and Milton with Colt

Eddie and Kelsey with Marcy

Sue (**A:N She's from A Baby. She's Jack's sister**) and her husband with her daughter.

Addison (**A:N From A Baby as well****, she's Kim sister**) and her Husband Mark with her three boys

My Parents

Jack's Parents

Brendan's parents (Emma had convinced me somehow) and Brendan as well

It was going to be a full house but me and Jack found a way to manage everything. I heard the oven 'Ding' and I pulled out turkey and potatoes out. Emma was stirring the gravy and Lexi was working on the pie. But then I said "Girls you've done enough you can get ready for the guests." I said.

But they started to protest " Come on mom we can help a little more." Emma said. "Yeah mom!" Lexi said. "Hey, I know you want to leave so don't make me change my mind!" I exclaimed.

They laughed and walked upstairs. I finished stirring up the gravy. But then someone stuck their fingers in the gravy.

I knew who it was "Jackson what do you think you're doing?" I asked mockingly. "Just tasting the excellent gravy my wonderful wife made." Jack said. He leaned in for a Kiss but I pushed him away "Sorry but flattery wont work." I said teasingly. Jack just pouted childishly.

"Come on Jack we should get ready. The food's done anyway." Kim said. They then walked upstairs to change. "So Jack how do you feel about the Carlson's coming?" I asked him. Yeah, Brendan's parents are Brody Carlson and his wife Stacy. We met them a few months ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Me and Jack were excited to meet our new neighbors. We knocked on the door and waited. Then a man in his early thirties opened it. But then our smiles faded "Kim? Jack? What are you guys doing here?" The man said. The man was Brody Carlson. The Brody who asked me out to the Swan's court cotillion but just set me up for a Black Dragons prank. Yeah that Brody._

_"We live near here." Jack said a little coldly. Even Brody apologized for setting me up and came through in the end, Jack did have a little grudge against him. Even though he did forgive Brody for what he did. "We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." I said still slightly shocked. Brody then lead them in the house. "My wife Stacy is out but she'll be coming back soon." Brody said. We stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence._

_"Look Kim, Jack. I'm sorry for what I did back then. I was just trying to get a good place to train for karate. I was a fool. And since we are neighbors could we put the past behind us?" Brody asked._

_I looked at Jack. He gave me a look that I knew was forgiveness. "We forgive you Brody." Jack said. "Great. So how was everything once I left? You guys finally hitched?" Brody said teasingly. Me and Jack both laughed. _

_It seemed like as if we were friends who haven't seen each other in years. It was better than before. _

_*End of flashback*_

To think that day many months ago brought us closer together. The doorbell rang. Thankfully I finished getting dressed so I walked downstairs to greet whoever was there. It was mine and Jack's parents. "Mom, dad it's so good to see you again." I said to my parents while hugging them. "It's great to see you to honey." My mom said hugging me.

I turned to Jack's parents "It's great to see you again Greg. You to Mel." I said to Jack's parents. "It's great to see you to Kim." Mel said. We all had a short reunion until the kids came down "Grandma, Grandpa, Grandma and Grandpa. We missed you." Emma said jokingly. They all kissed and hugged each other. We then walked to the living room.

_*3 hours later*_

**Emma's P.O.V**

Everyone, and I mean everyone arrived. The house was full. Everyone was wearing semi-formal clothes and we were all talking. I was with Brendan, Max, Janet and- well basically the gang. "So guys are wondering what I got you for Christmas?" I asked slyly. "Are you kidding me? I am off the roof waiting for your present. You always get the best Em." Max said.

"Well thank you." I said flipping my hair. "But I'm just glad to have all of you guys here. After all, Christmas is the time to spend with friends and family." I said.

Then we sat down for dinner. It was great to eat food. I was sitting beside Brendan and Marcy. "So guys what's the one thing you really want for Christmas?" I asked. "Well I really want is a boyfriend!" Marcy said. I laughed at Marcy's comment. "What about you Brendan?" I asked. "I'm not really sure." He said. I just nodded. Ever since I kissed Brendan on the cheek everything has been awkward between us.

We ate until we could fill no more in our stomachs. "I think my stomach is going to explode." I said after eating. "Well don't let it! I don't want to be the one to clean up your guts and blood." Brendan said. I laughed friendship is back to the way it used to be.

After we ate us kids went in the basement to have fun. "You guys wanna play Wii?" I asked. Everyone murmured in agreement.

We all decided on Just Dance 3. We all loved paying it. Especially Janet, Deenie and Midge. We decided to do dance battle. So we picked four players.

The four players were me, Brendan, Janet and Colt. I'm not gonna lie, but I am a BAD dancer. Considering my parents are bad dancers. But hey, I can always try my best.

Then the game picked 'Video Killed the Radio Star'. I loved 80's I music so I was really pumped and shouted "AH YEAH THIS MY JAM" I shouted.

Then we all started to dance. I was doing okay I guess. But it was really complicated to dance without tripping. It was not one of my greatest moments. In the end Midge obviously won.

After a few more rounds my mom called us "Kids come on up! We're going to open presents." Mom said. "Alright let's go people, move it, move it, move it!" Janet said. We all laughed at Janet's pestering.

We all went up to the living room. We started giving our gifts. I gave my Janet her gift and boy was she a happy camper!

"Oh my gosh Em! This is what I really wanted! Thank you so much!" She said and nearly crushed me. "Your *cough* welcome. Can't breath!" I exclaimed. "Oops sorry!" She said. Then I gave Deenie and Midge their presents. They had the same reaction as Janet. "Thanks so much em! These presents are the best." Midge said. "Aw no problem." I said.

Colt was more happy than them though. "This is the science kit I was dying for last year. Thanks a lot Emma!" Colt exclaimed. " Your welcome Colt." I said.

Then I gave Marcy her's. "Holy crud thanks so much Emma! I love Emily Osment!" Marcy said and she gave me a big hug. "Hey anything for my favorite cuz!" I said.

That got me a glare from the others "What? Come on guys you all are my favorite cousins." I said. Then finally I gave Brendan his present. Oh yeah I never told you what got him right? Well you're about to find out ;)

"A new skateboard? Emma this is awesome! Thank you so much!" He said and gave me a big hug. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Why do I feel like this around him all the time?

_**Maybe it's because you like him?**_** _(Emma's conscience)_**

But I don't! He's my best friend!

_**Well why do you get butterflies around him? Or how when you hold his hand sparks shoot through you? How do you explain that huh?**_

Okay I like him! I guess I do like him okay! Now leave me alone.

Wow that was the first time I had an internal battle with my conscience! That was just weird. Then after we gave all of our gifts to everyone and then they all left later. But I still kept thinking. Do I really like Brendan? Does he even like me back? But I finally convinced myself. I like Brendan Carlson.

_*The next morning* _

It was Christmas morning! I was so excited I ran down the stairs and saw Lexi and Max down there with Mom and dad. "Merry Christmas everyone!" I said.

"Merry Christmas Emma!" Everyone said. We all sat down and started opening presents. When Max opened his he was thrilled! "Holy cow! Two tickets to the San José sharks! This is awesome! Mike you and me are going to the game!" He said.

He and Mike high-fived. Then Lexi got my present from me. "Wow these clothes are awesome! Thanks Emma!" She said and hugged me. Then Mike got his action figure set "This was something I wanted for so long Em! thanks!" Mike said and hugged me.

Then I gave mom and dad their present as well "Oh wow Emma! This must have costed a lot! Thank you so much." Mom said. "You must have used all of your allowance Emma." my dad said. "It wasn't actually. Besides I thoguht you guys could use it for the dojo." I said.

Then mom and dad gave everyone else their presents. I got some new nun-chucks, Max got a new board breaking set. Mike and Lexi however got their black belts. They already did their test for getting a black belt so they waited for a while to know if they passed. Well they were very happy about the news. Then we finished exchanging our gifts and we ate breakfeast.

This was a the best Christmas yet! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this Christmas themed chapter! I hope don't mind but I made a list that you guys should look at! Here is what I would like for Christmas:**

**1. At least 5 reviews! I want to know what you thought of this chapter!**

**2. For you to vote on my poll if you want Jika or Jace in my story Wasabi Warriors Plus one! Or vote in a review!**

**That is what would make my Christmas complete! So anyway Happy Christmas and a Merry New year. No wait swap em' :D**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	15. HAPPY NEW YEARS 2013!

**Hi guys! HAPPY NEW YEARS! I can't believe it's 2013! I hope this story will be the first one to be updated in the new year, but if not oh well. I tried :P Thank you to IrrationallyMe1200 and iloevesports1999 for reviewing and voting! You made my Christmas a lot better :) Thank you both for reviewing! :) So I hope you like this chapter! Oh by the way! Everyone remember Maddy? Well she's rejoined fanfiction! She is the author checkersm and she is trying to write a new story. But is having trouble. But even though she's back she might not review. Well here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it or songs and singers mentioned in here**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was walking to Midge, Janet and Deenie's house for their New Years party. It was obviously New Year's eve and the Martinez girls were throwing a party. It was 6:00 p.m and the party started at 7:00. I was getting ready with the girls in Janet's room. So I had my dress, heels and makeup carried with me. Max was walking with me and kept on rambling. "I just don't see why you need to wear this junk to a party. I mean really Em? You like karate and skateboarding. Not dresses and make-up! I mean it's not that formal and all. So why bother wearing this- OW!" Max said. I punched his arm to get him to shut up.

"Sorry bro, you kept rambling. Besides, every girl at the party is gonna wear a dress and put on some makeup. Besides you're wearing a tie and a dress shirt. That's pretty formal." I said.

"Touche." He said. So while the girls were getting dressed Max, Colt and Brendan were going to set up amps for music. To be honest wearing a dress isn't to bad, well for special occasions only. But heels and makeup, yeah it's annoying to wear it. I mean makeup is basically coloring your face. And heels give you blisters. But to dress up for an occasion, especially New Years.

Once we arrived Janet opened the door. "Hey guys come on in. Brendan and Colt are in the basement setting amps up and Emma the girls are upstairs. You can start getting ready." Janet said. She wasn't ready since she was helping the guys. "Do you need an extra hand? I don't mind helping." I asked. "Sure! If it's okay with you then by all means come on down." She said.

So I put my stuff down on a chair that was conveniently by the door and ran to the basement. When I got there I saw Brendan and Colt setting up amps. And by the looks of it they needed help. But I decided to be sneaky. Brendan was having trouble plugging in wire for the amp. "Man this cable is hard to reach." Brendan said. Then I grabbed the cable and plugged it in "Oh thanks." Brendan said to me. "No problem." I said.

Then Brendan did a whiplash. "But how did- I thought- Why?" Brendan stuttered. "Hello." I said. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" He asked. "Yeah, but I'm just helping out quickly." I said. Then I plugged in and set up more amps . "Okay I just need to set up some streamers." I said.

I got up on the step-ladder and started tapping up streamers. It was almost done until I lost my balance. I started to fall. I was scared and I shut my eyes closed. I braced myself for the impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes and found myself in Brendan's arms. "Thanks." I stuttered. "No problem." Brendan said. I bet my face was beet red.

I stood up. "Well I can see that you guys don't need help so I'm gonna just- just go." I said and ran up the stairs.

This is gonna be an awkward night.

**Brendan's P.O.V**

That was the most awkward moment ever. I got a glare from Max which I was confused about "What?" I asked. "Brendan I know you like my sister and I get that but if you-" Max said but I cut him off.

"Max I don't like your sister in that way. I like her as a friend." I said. I was partially lying. I only liked Emma as a friend. But I think I like her more than a friend. And I'm not ready for a relationship. Not after what happened in New York. I was confused about all of this.

Why does love have to be so complicated?!

**Emma's P.O.V**

Once I grabbed my stuff I ran upstairs to Janet's room. Once I got in there I saw the girls talking. "Oh hey Em! Ready to get all dolled- Hey why do you look like a tomato?" Deenie asked. I told them everything that happened. "Aw Emma you have your first crush! We'll make sure you and him will get together." Janet said. "But now let's get ready. Come on girls it's 5:30 and we need to get ready in about 30 minutes. So let's move!" Deenie said.

Soon we got ready. I put my hair in a half-up style. I curled it as well. Then I put on make-up. I put on two coats of mascara and put on gold shimmered cream shadow.

Then I put on light foundation and then I put on some pink blush. I then put on raspberry colored glitter lip gloss. My hair and make up was done. I put on my dress. It was a strapless, light blue ruffled dress with a black bow which was tied in the front. The bow cinched my waist a bit to give me a thinner appearance. I am pretty skinny but I am pretty chubby here and there.

Finally I added a light blue pearl necklace (Pearls are my birthstone) and I grabbed a silver clutch with a wristlet and put in mascara and lip gloss in there. I finally put on my black strappy heels to finish off. I looked in the mirror and I gasped. I was completely different from the girl I was before. I looked cute!

Tara was finally done. She wore a cinched cress like me except her's had and elastic band in the middle. The top half was white while the bottom (which was the skirt) was leopard designed. Her red hair was in loose curls and she looked amazing. She had black ballet flats instead of heels. She had shimmered lip gloss on like me. Her makeup was bronzer, mascara, eyeliner and pink eyeshadow. "Oh my gosh Tara you look amazing!" I said. "Thanks Em! But I look nothing compared to you." She said.

Then Deenie, Janet and Midge came out in their dresses. Janet and Deenie were wearing straight dresses on. Janet's dress was a banded style dress that was light brown. While Deenie's dress was a crinkly metallic one. Deenie wore silver ballerina flats on that were very sparkly. Janet wore black heels. They both had their hair in loose curls as well.

Midge however was wearing a metallic sheen, one shoulder dress. She was wearing black heeled ankle boots. Her hair was in an easy up do. Marcy then came out wearing a scoop neck dress. She was wearing a burgundy lace dress. She was wearing black strappy heels as well. Her hair (which was straightened) was pulled into an up do as well.

"Dang girl you look awesome!" Marcy said to me or all of us. "Thanks Marcy! You too!" I said. Then the doorbell rang and the first guests appeared.

It's time to get this party started!

**Midge's P.O.V**

I opened the door, revealing my boyfriend Blake Grayson (**A:N Remember he was mentioned in the 4th chapter! He is PLL and Victorious lover's O.C!**). "Wow Midge you look... amazing!" He said. I smiled. Usually I hate wearing dresses but tonight I felt special. I felt different. I felt like a girl. A beautiful girl. "Thanks Blake. You don't look so bad yourself." I said teasingly.

Then he smirked and gave me a kiss. "Come on the party is downstairs." I said. I took him downstairs. The place looked great. The boys set up the amps were we could play songs for the party. We put up black, gold and silver balloons up and put silver centerpieces on a table that held the food that had gold stars shooting out. There was strings taped on the ceiling that held Happy New Years written in silver or gold with gold or silver stars on them too.

There was chips, dip, candy, pizza, punch and fruit on the table. We invited 20 people and so far five people arrived. They were dancing to "When the sun goes down" by Selena Gomez. Then the girls came down and let me tell something Brendan was staring at Emma with his mouth wide open. Max just hit him in the head and "Close your mouth dude or you'll catch flies." He said. I was the only one who heard this because I was near them and because Max whispered it.

I chuckled. I really think those two should be together. And I have a plan!

**Deenie's P.O.V**

Once all the guests arrived we started to play a few games. "What up guys? How's the party?" I asked the guests. They all responded with an awesome or great. "Well we're glad you like. Thank you all for coming tonight! But we decided to play a few games! The first on is a poster contest. The rules are simple, get into a group of five each." I said. Everyone instantly got into groups. Tara, Brendan, Max and Emma were in the same group. Midge, Janet, Colt and Blake were in a group too.

"Okay now that that's done grab markers, glitter, one piece of black paper and a few stickers by the snack table." I said. Everyone did that. "Okay now you must draw a New Years poster. The poster MUST include a clock, the words New Years and the numbers 1-10. You have 15 minutes to draw. The best poster wins a prize. I will be the judge. Okay everyone got?" I asked. Everyone agreed. "Alright. Ready. Set. GO!"I said.

Everyone started drawing. My friend Barbra Curtis (**A:N Another Deenie book reference! She is Deenie's new friend**) was an amazing drawer. I had a feeling her group was going to win.

_*15 minutes later*_

Time was up so I shouted "TIME'S UP EVERYONE!" I shouted. They all stopped and I looked at each poster. And eventually Barbra's group won. "Well group 4 wins! Congratulations!" I said. The group cheered and the picked out their prizes. I put the poster on the wall as a decoration.

Then Janet came up "Alright everyone here is the next game. We are going to put our New Year's resolution on a piece of and put the paper in the basket. We all pick someone else's resolution and guess whose it is. Got it? Great let's go!" She said.

**Janet's P.O.V**

After we played games we all started dancing we put a great playlist on! There was:

Raise your Glass: Pink

Long Live: Taylor Swift

Party Rock Anthem: LMFAO

Dancing Crazy: Miranda Cosgrove

Domino: Jessie J

If I ruled the world: Big Time Rush

Die young: Ke$ha

We Own the Night: Selena Gomez

We found love: Rhianna

Beauty and a Beat: Justin Bieber ft. Nikki Minaj

Live while we're young: One direction

We had more songs than that but we just started dancing to the songs. It was a great New Years Eve party.

**Emma's P.O.V**

The party was awesome. We danced and danced until I had to take a break and eat. I walked up to the snack table and grabbed a slice of pizza and some punch. I bit on some pizza and sipped my punch. I was starting to feel tired after all the dancing.

I sat down somewhere and finished eating. Then I saw Brendan come over. "Hey Emma how's it going?" He asked. "Honestly a little a tired. But this is a great party." I said. He nodded. "So what's your New Years resolution?" I asked. He looked a bit surprised. "Well mine is to have a girlfriend." He said. I felt jealousy boil in me a little. "Oh that's cool." I said with fake enthusiasm. "What about you?" He asked. "Well probably loose some weight and to have a boyfriend as well." I said.

"Why loose weight? You look fine to me Em." He said. I smiled "Thanks." I said. Then We own the night came on. "You wanna dance?" He blurted out. Did he just ask me to dance? I was so excited but I kept calm and said "Sure." And bit my lip. We walked to the dance floor and I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. We started dancing silently.

After a while I put my head on his shoulder and just swayed with the music. It felt right to be with him. After awhile the song ended and we broke apart.

"Everyone turn on the T.V! It's time for the countdown." Midge shouted. Then Max turned it on and it start counting down. We all had our drinks in our hands and counted down. "15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1!HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone shouted. It was 2013! I couldn't believe it! We then started dancing to more music until it was time to go.

This was the best New Years Ever! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!

* * *

**I agree with Emma! HAPPY NEW YEARS! I can't believe it's finally 2013! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I worked really hard in it. It was the most longest chapter ever! You know this was my first Christmas on fanfiction and first New years on here as well! I'm glad I can spend it with my second family! Oh and now I am signing out as D or D2BAW. My good old friend Maddy inspired me. Well see you later guys! Have a Happy New Year**

**-D2BAW**


	16. New Semesters and Shockers!

**Hi guys! Okay sorry that I've been MIA lately buy a lot has been going on with school. This will take place in January, the beginning of the new semester. Sorry it's late, but I managed to squeeze in this chapter! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or any thing that** **is created**** by a company or store.  
**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I walked back in the familiar halls of Seaford high. It was my first day back at school and the beginning of the semester. I walked to my locker to put some of my books away. When I got there I saw Marcy talking to Tara. Well it was more like yelling instead. I closed my locker and walked to them. "Guys?" I asked. They kept yelling. "Guys?" I said loudly.

They still kept yelling. "GUYS!" I shouted which finally got their attention. "Why are you guys yelling at each other?" I asked. Marcy spoke up "Didn't you here the news?" she said. I felt confused. "No what news? What happened?" I asked. Tara and Marcy looked at each other worriedly. Something was up. And they weren't telling me what was wrong. "Guys? What is going on?" I said suspiciously "Uh ya see uh- We have exams in two weeks!" Tara said. "Yeah so?" I asked. I wasn't really falling for it. They were lying to me! But why? "So these are our final marks and we're stressed about them. I barely studied during break!" Tara said. That wasn't true. Tara literally ate, sleep and breathed for studying for our upcoming exams. She even cancelled a date with Max just to study! But before I could answer the bell rang signaling first period. They then sprinted away after that. I sighed. 'I guess I'll just get the truth out of them later' I thought. I grabbed my geography and spanish textbooks and notebooks. I then walked to geography for first period.

Once I got to class, Ms. Randolph was writing on the board. "Hello class! Welcome back from winter break! I hope you're all ready for the exams coming up! So I have written all the stuff we learned about last year so you can use these to help you study for the exam!" she said. Everyone groaned. Just studying for these exams were already stressful for us enough. But luckily I've managed to balance it all out with karate, cheerleading and working for the newspaper. After I grabbed my notebook and started writing down notes. It took a solid 30 minutes to get all the notes down but I finally finished. I then had the rest of the period to study. "Class before the bell rings I want to give out your new schedule's! You'll start your new classes after exams." Ms. Randolph said. After handing them out I got a good look at it:

7:40 Social Studies: Mr Patterson

8:45 Chemistry: Mrs. Reynolds

9:50 Science: Mr. Anderson (**A:N Remember, there last names has been changed from Anderson to Brewer!**)

10:55 Art (Gym Mondays and Thursdays): Miss Spence

12:00 Lunch

1:05 Free period

2:10-3:10 Home Ec: Miss Skidmore (**1**)**  
**

Not a bad schedule! After class I walked out. When suddenly I heard whispering by the staircase. I silently stopped and hid behind the wall to hear. "Come on Tara! We have to tell Emma the truth." Marcy said. So they were lying to me! How can they do this to me?! "I can't! If we do it will crush her." Tara whispered. "Then why don't you just tell me the truth then we wont have any problems." I said after walking around the stairs. They looked at me as if I had grown a third head. "E-Em it isn't what it sounds like!" Tara stuttered. "It's exactly what it looks like! You two are keeping something from me! How could you do this? We're best friends!" I said on the brink of tears. I had a feeling this was "Well it's hard to explain!" Marcy said. "Then instead of me guessing why don't you just say it! Get it out!" I said. They glanced at each other.

"Well-um you see it's-ha a funny story a-a-and um-" Tara stuttered. "Oh for crying out loud spit out Tara!" I said. "Brendan is dating Daphne Tobin!" Marcy said.

"What?" I gasped out. That was the icing on the bitter cake!

* * *

**Short yes I know but I'm making this a two parter! Yes I am not dead people! I'm sorry for my long absence guys! I had a MAJOR writers block at first and then I got sick AGAIN! And I had speeches going on. For those who don't know, Grades 4-8 write speeches for our school wide competition. The teacher from a class and grade pick the winner to move on too our finals. This is a REALLY Stressful time for our classes and so less time for writing. And... I WON! I went to the finals for my class and unfortunately I lost! :( But now that I have some more spare time I'm going to update more my friends! I promise! So everyone please review, favorite or follow this chapter! I want to know if you love it or hate it! I'll see ya with a next chapter in an hour! :)**

**(1): Remember that ANT farm episode? This goes out to the ANT farm fans reading this!**

**-D2BAW ;)**


	17. New Semesters and Shockers Part 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second part for New Semesters and Shockers! This chapter took awhile to write so I'm sorry for the delay! It took longer than I expected! :( So I left you all on a pretty big cliffhanger and I think you all want an explanation in the chapter so here it is! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTING! Anything mentioned about certain stores, movies or products I don't own!**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

"What do mean they're dating?!" I shouted. This could not be happening! How could the guy I have a crush on like some slut. Especially my enemy! He even said he hated her. What a hypocrite! Marcy and Tara glanced worriedly at each other. "Well you see after you left the New Years party the two got together, talked and BA BOOM! They instantly become a couple." Tara said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "So how long have you guys known about this?" I asked, raising my voice a bit. Tara and Marcy glanced at each other again. Again with the glancing! What is it with glancing these days?

"Well for um about since they became a couple." Tara said quietly. But loud enough for me to hear. How could they?! For that long without telling me. How could they keep this from me? Soon the tears started to spark up. Marcy looked concern.

"E-m we're-" Marcy started. "No! Don't start with the sympathy act. Don't start with the "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, hope you feel better" act because if you were a true, caring friend you would've told me sooner. But no you didn't! So don't you two give me that!" I said. "Em we didn't-" Tara started. "Just don't!" I snapped. I then walked off. After I was completely out of their sight I broke into a run to the girls bathroom.

Once I went in there I broke down. I locked myself inside a stall and slide my back down it. Luckily no one was in there to see me cry. You see a lot of people at school think I'm pretty tough. That I don't cry at all. But I do cry, I have a soft side you know. I'm not a robot with no feelings! I cried and cried until my cries turn to hiccups. I stood up and got out of the stall. I went to go and re-apply my mascara since it was probably ruined. But when I looked in the mirror I saw a girl who looked broken. Mascara ran down her face and her eyes looked puffy and red. They were slightly swollen too. Oh to hell with mascara! I don't need it. I rinsed all the mascara stains away and then walked out of the bathroom. My eyes were less swollen and red then before but they were pretty noticeable.

I then looked at a nearby clock and saw that it was 2 minutes until second period. I then ran all the way to my class. I got in there just as the bell rang. I was feeling exhausted after crying. I felt myself starting to doze off when someone tapped my shoulder. I snapped back to reality. I looked and saw the person I did not want to see. It was Brendan. 'Dang! I forgot he was in my spanish class.' I thought. "Hey Em are you okay?" He asked. Oh no I am not talking to him! He could've told me earlier himself instead of hearing it from Tara and Marcy. Well if he doesn't want to talk then that's fine! I have no problem with that. So I just gave him the famous Brewer death glare (**1**) and turned away.

"Whoa what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Brendan asked. I just gave him an "Are you kidding me?" look. He seriously didn't know? What the hell did he drink this morning that gave him amnesia? I just ignored him. " C'mon Em, what's wrong?" Brendan asked. Silence. That was all I gave him. Empty just sighed and I ignored him for the rest of second period.

_*After school*_

The day went by really slowly and I ignored Brendan for the rest of the day. After school finished I went home. I did not feel up to going to practice. So I called mom and told her I wasn't feeling well to go to practice. She understood and let me off the hook. After I got home I slammed the door and I walked upstairs to my room. I felt really tired and I just wanted to fall asleep. I started to doze off. My eyes grew heavy and I started to drift asleep...

Unfortunately, my nap was short-lived after I heard a noise. _Tap tap_ _tap_. At first I ignored the tapping but it seem to grow louder after every tap. _Tap Tap Tap Tap TAP TAP TAP! _I then sat up from my bed and looked around. I saw Brendan at his window and he gave me a "We need to talk" look. I opened the window and crossed my arms waiting for him to talk. "Well?" He said. What? He expected me to talk? HA! No way. " Come on Em, you've given me the silent treatment all day. What gives?" He asked. I just exploded.

"What gives? WHAT GIVES?! YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU DID?" I shouted. "No Emma I don't! So what is it that I did wrong?" Brendan asked. Wow not so bright if you asked me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND DAPHNE FRICKEN TOBIN WERE DATING?" I screamed. Realization washed over Brendan and he looked instantly guilty. "Em I just didn't want you to get upset." He said quietly.

That hit a nerve. "OH AND I'M NOT UPSET NOW? HOW COULD YOU DATE MY ENEMY BEHIND MY BACK? YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME! AND HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOURSELF? I HEARD THE NEWS THAT YOU WERE DATING HER FROM MARCY AND TARA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOURSELF IN PERSON?!" I shouted. "I was scared Em okay? I was scared. At the New Year's eve party Daphne was there and we talked for a bit and I got to know her a bit more. I think she deserves a second chance! I thought you would understand that?" Brendan said clearly mad now.

Another nerve hit. "I do understand that Brendan! But what I don't understand is why? Why date her and not tell me? Do you know what she has done to me? She has called me names, taunted me and teased me. I may seem like I don't care but deep down they really hurt me! And you saw how they affected me! Remember! I was crying my eyes out because of her insults! And now it seems like you believe the things she's done to me okay! That all can be forgiven! It can't! Her mom has hurt my mom when they were younger! Her mom has hurt my mom many times before and the cycle is being repeated!And if you really are going to forgive her that easily then you just lost your best friend!" I snapped. I closed the window. When I glanced Brendan he looked torn, angry and... regret? I wont fall for it. I'm done with trying to get his attention! I'm tired of waiting to make a move. I'm done.

I closed my curtains and then dropped to my bed crying. Then I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and saw it was Tara. I answered. "Hello?" I asked sniffling. "Hey Em. Are you okay?" Tara asked concerned. "Not really. Listen I want to apologize for yelling at you and Marcy today. I was just upset and confused." I said. I knew I couldn't be mad at Tara and Marcy. They just didn't want me to get hurt. But I was a little upset that they kept that secret from me for so long. "You have nothing to apologize for Em! It's me and Marcy who should be sorry! We kept a secret from you for so long that we should have told you sooner!" Tara said.

"You know it's neither of our faults. Brendan should've been the one to tell me not you. I find it funny he's not apologizing because me and him just got into a major fight." I said. "Oh my God! What happened?" Tara asked. I told Tara every detail about the fight. "Well Em, if he doesn't realize his fault in the argument Em then he isn't worth it. Listen I got to get to practice and since you're not coming- your mom told me- I'll bring the girl's over to cheer you up okay?" Tara said. "Alright see ya." I said and hung up. But I after I hung up I started to cry. I felt empty on the inside. I felt betrayed and heartbroken. Tara and the girls can do what ever they want to cheer me up but I wont feel better.

Because a broken heart takes time to heal.

* * *

**Done! So how do you guys like this chapter? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I liked writing it! Don't worry I can assure you the next chapter will be happier! I promise. As usual guys please tell me how you like the chapter in a review! I don't care if it's hate I can take constructive criticism! So guys I'll update really soon! See ya! :)**

**1.) I was kind of referencing to the famous "Crawford glare" that most people use in there stories but since Kim is married I changed it to Brewer glare. **

**Well bye guys!**

**-D2BAW**


	18. Exams Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Yes the story is finally off it's hiatus! *Audience applauds* Thank you I know you're all happy!**

**Emma: Well so are we! We finally get to do something other than sit around and twiddle our thumbs.**

**Me: Hey! It's hard to write a story! Especially when you have other stories!**

**Emma: Please I could write a better story than this! **

**Me: You wanna bet! You know I control you so I can just say something and BOOM, it happens. I can turn you into a centipede for all I care!**

**Emma: Uh you know what let's forget the past 2 minutes of our lives!**

**Me: Smart... By the way could you do the disclaimer?**

**Emma: -_- Really?**

**Me: Yes really!**

**Emma: Fine! Dreaming2BAWriter**** doesn't own Kickin it or anything mentioned from shops or stores.**

**Me: Thank you! Was that so hard?**

**Emma: Yes...**

**Me: *Face palm***

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V **

It was the beginning day of exams. I was prepared and ready to ace them. It has been three weeks since the Brendan and Daphne incident. I changed a lot. I was quiet, talked less, less sarcastic and I felt broken. I haven't talked to Brendan in a long time. We mostly avoided each other and if we ever saw each other in the halls we would just walk past each other. I put on a white baggy sweater, black skirt, black tights, black beanie and black phat boots. I felt like a goth. There's nothing wrong with Goths I mean my cousin is gothic! It's just not who I am. I walked downstairs and saw my mom and dad eating breakfast. "Hi honey! How are you?" My mom asked.

"Good." I replied. "Do you want some breakfast?" My dad asked. "No." I said. See what I mean, I barely talk. "Sweetie you need to eat breakfast. It's your exams today too." My mom asked. "I'm not hungry." I said. "Emma you need to eat something. It's not healthy!" My dad said a little sternly too. "What's the point? It's not like I need it. It's pointless." I said. "Emma you are going to eat breakfast because you are not becoming anorexic!" My dad yelled. My dad never yelled at me. I started to cry. "I'm sorry, I just feel upset and I didn't mean to snap." I said crying. My mom got up and gave me a hug. "Shh it's okay sweetheart. I know it hurts but it will get better! You just need some time." My mom said. I still continued to cried. My mom knew what happened three weeks ago and she was really caring about it. Don't get me wrong, my dad understands too but my mom knows more on how I feel and how it hurts.

Once my sobs subsided and turned into sniffles. My dad came and gave me a big bear hug. "Emma I'm sorry for yelling. I know your upset but it gets better I promise you that." My dad said. I nodded and still hugged my dad. "I'm sorry to dad." I said. My mom then said "Come on, let's get some breakfast in you." I then grabbed some toast spread on some peanut butter. For some reason, I love peanut butter. I don't know how that happened but I just do.

After a long chat with my parents I started feeling better. By now Max, Lexi and Mike were already downstairs by now. "Alright kids let's go!" My mom said. My mom decided to drive us to school. We all grabbed our bags and walked to the car. Once we got in the car me and Max grabbed our textbooks to get in some last-minute studying. Ever since mine and Brendan's fight I had been really upset and I did many different things to get my mind off of him and Daphne so I focused on studying to distract myself. Besides I had my Geography, Math and Music exams today and those were my favorite subjects. Except Math. Which by the way I should be studying for if I want a better grade on my report card. I grabbed my math book and started studying the most important notes for the test. The car ride was completely silent. But a good kind of silence. Then mom dropped off Mike and Lexi at their schools and me and Max just continued studying. "Psst, Em! What happened with you and Dad this morning? I heard yelling." Max asked. " We just got into an argument. Nothing big." I said. I didn't really want to explain the story to him. "Hey Em, listen I just want you to know that you can tell me anything alright?" Max said.

I smiled. "Thanks Max, I really appreciate it but I'm really okay." I said. Max is the best brother any sister could ask for. Don't get me wrong Mike is an awesome brother but he is like my best friend. The one... he-who-must-not-be-named never will be. He's been a really good brother ever since what happened three weeks ago:

_*Flashback*_

_I was lying on my bed sobbing still. I lost one of my best friends. And the guy I like. How could he betray me? I Still continued to cry. Then someone knocked on my door. "Go away!" I shouted. "Em it's just me!" Max said. "Oh well then in that case... leave me alone!" I yelled again. Then Max opened the door "Come on Em I just wanna- whoa what happened to you?" Max asked. "Long story." I said. "I've got time." Max said. Then I started launching in detail about what happened today. "That jerk! When I get my hands on him he will wish he was never-" Max said but got cut off by me. "Max! Look I appreciate what you want to do but it's not worth it. I'm only upset because he knows what Daphne has done to me. And besides I give it three weeks tops for their relationship to last." I said._

_Max smiled. "Alright." He said. Then he left. "Oh by the way Em, if Brendan has a bruise tomorrow then just know it wasn't me okay?" Max said and then ran away before I could protest.  
_

_That's my brother for you._

_*End of Flashback*_

I smiled. Yes Brendan did have a bruise the next day. I felt a little better after that chat but I still felt broken. The numbness is still here and I think it wont go away. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my mom spoke. "Okay kids were here. Good luck on your exams." She said. We all got out and walked to the main hallway. It was crazy today, mainly because of exams. I sat down on a bench near the staircase and started to study my notes again. I was really worried about the exams. I was studying like crazy, but I feel like I'm gonna fail these exams because everything seems to go through one ear, and fall out the other. It was then 5 minutes until the bell and then I heard something. It was laughter.

I looked and saw Daphne with... him holding hands and Daphne was laughing. Well more like snorting. Her laugh wasn't a laugh to make you laugh along, it was a laugh to make you run away screaming. It reminded you of that lady on YouTube that had this weird laugh that sounded like a donkey, a dying whale, a cat being grated in a blender and a monkey. Yeah, that's what her laugh is like. I decided to ignore them. I got up and began to walk to my locker when a neon pink pump stuck out and tried to trip me. Obviously it was Daphne's. So I did the only natural thing. Jump over it. She looked a little... what's the word? Pissed off? Yeah totally!

I just walked to my locker and then all of sudden someone slammed me into my locker. "What the hell was that?" It was Daphne. Like you wouldn't know... I turned around and answered back."What the hell was that for?!" I shouted back. "Why would you just act like nothing happened? Honest to god, we know you hate me being with Brendan so why act like nothing is happening? Seriously, are you that much of an idiot to not get it?" She said. So she was doing this just to make me jealous? She seriously thinks that just because that she dates him means she can win? Well I'm about to prove her wrong.

"So you're only dating him because you think you win at this stupid game of yours? Well you are frickin wrong. You may think that me doing nothing is stupid and idiotic well guess what Daphne? You're wrong! You don't win, you're just doing this for attention! You want me to react to you and you don't like this because you're losing! Why? Because, you can't hurt me. I'm going to admit the things you've said before have hurt me, but really it shows who the bigger person is. I may be tough on the outside but I'm person with feelings! And all that you do makes me stronger. I don't care what you think of me, I don't care if I'm not with Brendan because guess what? I DON' GIVE A CRAP ANYMORE! You just look like an attention seeking whore!" I said. And with that I walked off.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what Emma? I don't think Brendan could even like you because you're just a bitch." Daphne said. I turned around "Speak for yourself Daphne." I shouted. She looked shocked. As I walked to my first period, I passed by Brendan and he was about to speak "Em, listen. I just heard what Daphne said and-" "And your sorry? Please I'm so sick and tired of this! Just leave me alone! You finally realize who the actual bitch was? You didn't realize this at the beginning of the year? Now you apologize after what has happened to me? Seriously get off my back!" I said and walked away.

Once I got to class I sat down in a seat and started to study again for exams. Once the bell rang and the exams were passed out I was in focus to ace the exams.

_*Lunch Time* _

Finally, our Geography and Math exams were done! Tomorrow would be our final ones for spanish, history and gym exams would be tomorrow. I was starving and I went to the cafeteria lineup. After grabbing my lunch I went to my usual table were my friends were. I sat down. "Hey Emma, how was exams?" Max asked. "Great, I think I did-" I was actually cut off by someone shouting "Attention everybody! I have something to say!" I turned around to see the person speaking. I was shocked to see this all go down.

"Guys, what's Brendan doing up there?" I asked.

* * *

**AND DONE! There you go guys! I finally updated! I hope you guys liked it. I know I'm evil for leaving you at a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist it! So please review and tell me what you think! I actually am starting to miss this story and writing it so updates will be more frequent. ANNND school is finished for me! So I promise, you will have more updates. Well guys that's all for now, I will update soon with part two. Remember to review, favorite or follow this story or me! If you guys have any requests for chapters then just review them or PM me! See ya soon guys! Bye :)**

**~Dee**


End file.
